Ninjago- The Serpentine's Rage
by LeonardoTheLeader
Summary: The Serpentine are sick of failing and have their eye on the Ninja. Zane goes missing and Jay believes it is all his fault. Zane's condition is unknown. Kai knows Cole is hiding something. Then everything comes crashing down, leaving the Ninja lost. Will the Ninja find Zane? Will the results of all effect the future? What is Pythor hiding?
1. The Bird's Message

Chapter 1

Jay's P.O.V. (point of view)

I wake up to a crash sound. It was probably my roommate Zane and this is normal, sort of. I kept my eyes shut and ignored what I thought was the sound of Zane bump into a wall. I started to drift into my dreams.

_"Nya you're so cute." I smirked and she blushed, Nya pokes my cheek._

_"Not as cute as you!" I chuckled nervously and hug her. Nya hugs back and kisses my cheek. I blush and closes my eyes to remember this moment forever. 'Eat that Cole!' I say in my mind and my thoughts begin to scramble. "Nya? Nya?!" I shout as she disappears from my arms. I look around and Nya was not in sight, I was in the Birchwood Forest. It was snowing and I hugged myself. 'How was I not cold before?'_

_Around me, my sight began to fade. Trees in the distance turned to blackness. Until my eyes were forced shout and the cold was gone. I could help but feel relaxed. _

I opened my eyes and noticed it was brighter. It was a dream. I sat up and rubbed my eyes with a yawn. I smiled slightly and stood up. I looked towards Zane bed, empty. 'Dang it..its Cole's turn to cook breakfast. That is why I smell something dead.' I stretched and walked to my door. I slide it open and saw scratch marks on the floor and gasped.

"Cole..." then remembered hear a crash sound last night. Zane.. "Cole!" I heard a metal chop sticks be set down and footstep come close.

"What is it bed head?" Cole exclaimed, I said nothing and continued looking down. I heard a gasp from him and I know he saw what I saw. "Is Zane awake? Maybe he can scan these scratches."

My heart stopped for a few seconds. "H-he isn't in the kitchen w-with you?" I looked up at him and he shook his head. A harsh breath escaped my mouth.

"Start looking! Now!" Cole ordered and I ran down the hall way. "Kai! Sensei! Wake up! Hurry!" I heard Cole shout. I ran to the deck and ran to the tip of the ship.

"Zane!" I felt tears in my eyes "No..no I am ninja. I don't cry.." I forced the tears away and looked in the distances. 'The crash sound..those marks..what does it mean?' I sat down and kept staring at the sunrise. I wanted to continue looking for Zane but something felt wrong and a little black dot wobbled in the sky. I stared closely almost falling over the edge of the ship. A bird..no. Zane Falcon!

I stood up straight and held out my arms ready to catch it. It was damaged I could tell by the way it was flying. The falcon was closer but looked like it was going to fail at reaching me. "Come on! You can do it!" I gave it a smile of encouragement, but it was hard to do knowing Zane is gone. The falcon flapped its wings faster and crashed into me. I stood up holding the falcon in my arms. "You did good bud." I pet the falcon and looked at its damages.

The falcon's eyes began to flash with a voice saying '_Incoming message. Incoming message. Incoming message._' I ran in the kitchen and set the falcon on the kitchen table. The other ran in hearing the same voice repeating '_Incoming_ _message_'.

"Is that Zane's falcon?" I hear Kai ask and I nodded slowly still upset.

"It is in very bad condition. No telling what condition Zane is in." I shut off the voice coming from the falcon. "Last night I heard a crash sound and ignored it. I could have helped Zane with what ever it was. It's all my fault."

"It is not your fault Jay. It-" Cole was cut off by the falcon pop up a hologram and it began the '_Incoming message_'.

* * *

Falcon's Message

Pythor showed up at the front of the hologram with a grin on his face. The ninja gasped and Jay clenched his teeth.

_"Why hello fellow ninja! Oh! It seems your Ice Ninja is missing! To bad! Oh I got! What if I take one step to the right!" Pythor said in a mocking tone and took a step to the right revealing the Ice Ninja tied to a metal sheet with chains. His mouth covered with a cloth and his head hanging down with weakness. _

The ninja furious with Pythor's actions. Jay made fists and continued to look at the hologram.

_"Look I found him!" Pythor couldn't help but laugh._

_Pythor grabbed Zane's chin and forced him to look at the falcon with a chain sound heard when he was moved. Zane was weak and had his eyes half closed. Zane had a scratch mark across his chest where his switches and buttons are._

_"Do you have anything to say to your fellow ninja, Nindroid?" Pythor pulled the cloth down from covering his mouth. Pythor looked at Zane for a few second then to the falcon._

_"D-don't come f-for me...It's a tra-" Pythor hits Zane on the head with a metal rod making a dent in him. Zane drops his head and the chains jingle a bit._

"Zane!" We all shout as Pythor tosses the rod away in the message.

_"Well. Poor Ice Ninja is really tired ain't he? All look he was still in his pajamas! Prefect! Well that is all for today folks! See you...never!" Pythor laughed evilly and stops after a while. "Turn that thing off and send it to the ninja. Take the Ice Ninja back for his 'check up'."_ The falcon shuts off after the message.

* * *

**Hi guys! I worked pretty hard on this first chapter and I hoped you liked it! I will continue writing chapters for this don't fear. I am also working on a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle fan fiction 'The Cursed Coin'. Please go check it out. Review please I want to know what you think! Thank you so much!**


	2. Whose Fault

Chapter 2

Jay's P.O.V.

When the halo gram went away my head drop and I felt tears in my eyes. I hold them back and clenched my teeth and made fists. _'Serpentines. Pythor to be exact. I hate their guts. All of them. They well pay for taking my brother. But mainly Pythor.' _

It was silent. Silence took over us all. I didn't realize a tear go down my face and I wiped it away. I look up like I was never crying. Kai looked red. More than his red pajamas. I look to Cole he was calm and looked like he was thinking. Thinking of a plan. Nya was crying and nudged her head under her big brother head. His looked worried now and his face wasn't red. Then a voice was heard.

"Sup guys I..*Lloyd sees everyone's sad impression*...came to visit. Don't tell me I can figure this out." No one seemed to want to talk anyway. It was quiet again and Lloyd seemed to be the only one moving around the room. He stopped with a surprized look on his face and then he mouthed numbers. He was counting, next Lloyd looked to the table in front of me and saw the wrecked falcon. "Oh no."

I stand up with confidence and put a serious face on to set the mood, sort of. "Guys we can't just sit here. We need to get Zane back. But how?" I mumbled the last part and Nya's crying died down. Cole seemed to keep thinking and Kai stood tall with confidence with me. "Cole?"

Cole looked up in my eyes. "What's the plan?" Kai asked and Cole smiled a little. Cole stood and wheeled in a whiteboard. Cole grabbed a marker and began to draw and write things down. I turned to the others who seemed to stare in awe. I watched Nya pull up a chair and Sensi Wu silently sip his tea. I looked back a Cole and the board more than half full. Cole stops and turns to us blocking some of the board with his torso.

"I call it. *steps out of the way* Operation save Zane." Cole pointed at the first step of the plan. "First, we find out where the Serpentine's hide out is. Jay, your going to try to fix Zane's falcon and hack it to find out where it has been in the last 24 hours. You can do that, right Jay?" Cole asked and I thought for a moment.

"I can do it, but it will be difficult to fix the falcon. It is damaged pretty bad." I pointed out and picked up the falcon and began to look at it. I lifted a wing and stared at it. "Ok I'll try my best." I walk off and step into my room. I didn't care for the rest of the plan, I wanted Zane back and I couldn't waste time. The other can tell me later. The sooner I was done the closer I was to Zane.

I looked over at the other side of the room with a sigh. Zane's bed was empty of course.

_'I am sorry Zane. It's all my fault'_


	3. The Ruin And The Fix

Chapter 3

Zane's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes with weakness. My six sense was not working and a notice my chest panel was open and switch with wires were damaged. I look up to see Pythor sitting in a chair in front of me. I was anger with him. He takes me from my family then pushes my button, literally! I don't know what he wants with me but he is not going to get anything from me.

"Hello pathetic little robot!" Pythor hissed. I tried to speak but my mouth was covered with a cloth. I gave him a I-hate-you look. Pythor smiled in pressure and turned to a soldier that I didn't notice until now. Every slight move I made a chain around me would jiggle. I turn to the soldier. "Begin step one."

I didn't like the sound of that and I struggled against the chains. The soldier closed my chest panel forcefully and a fees more soldiers came in. They all grabbed a part of the metal sheet I was tied to and rolled it away meaning there was wheels at the bottom. Pythor followed not far behind. It was pinch black from that point. I couldn't activate my night vision. I stopped rolling and I hear the soldiers leave. Pythor and I were alone. I and I couldn't show Pythor weakness. I light turned on and I could finally see Pythor, but I wish I didn't.

* * *

Jay's P.O.V.

I finished the falcons wings, head and feet. I was having a bit of trouble with the chest's gears and other things. I could fix it but it will take time, which I couldn't spare. Lloyd brought me breakfast and lunch today, but I took a few nibbles of the food and quickly returned to my work.

I stared at the gears and had an idea. _'Reverse the_ gears_ than snap that to place. Face that the other way and connect the two.'_ I did just that and flipped a switch. The falcons eyes turned on and the bird stood up now. I smiled, _'We are closer to Zane.'_

I watched the falcon and had footsteps come in the room. I turned to see Lloyd bringing in food. I smiles at him and Lloyd smiles back. He put the food next to me.

"Good work Jay." I heard Lloyd say. I rubbed my eyes.

"Thanks." I rest me head on the table and the falcon curls up next to me. I start to fall asleep. I felt like I had a lot to do but I let the sleepiness take over me. I felt Lloyd rub my back.

"Good work." I heard Lloyd say before falling asleep.

* * *

**Hello reads! I a sorry if I posted late. I was busy and came home half asleep. I am tired and almost didn't post today. I thought about what you guys and thought I couldn't leave you on a cliffhanger forever. So, Ta Da! I hoped your not upset with the short chapter. It was that or nothing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review!**


	4. The Shut Off

Chapter 4

Zane's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I wish I didn't see what I saw. But it was too late. When the light turned on I saw a table full of tools. Mechanical tools. I gulped hard and Pythor stood next to the table.

"My! What I surprise!" Pythor said sarcastically, I was never scared of an enemy like this before. I was trying not to show a weakness. Pythor's smile was like an image in my head that wouldn't go away. I needed the ninja, but I wish they saw my message in time, not to came for me. Knowing the ninja they would do anything for me to be safe. Pythor grabbed something small from the table I couldn't see it in time to know what on earth he grabbed. The small object was in his scaly hand and Pythor slithered to me. I growl as he was a feet away. "Stop it! You pathetic Nindroid!"

I stopped, scared what he'd do if I didn't stop. I stared at Pythor as he unfolded his hand. He was holding a device I was unfamiliar to. That scared me even more. Pythor undid the chains around my body. Was he letting me go? No. Underneath was thick leather straps holding my hands down. If I did have the chance to run I'd be to weak anyway.

Pythor opened my chest panel and punched his hand deep in my chest, through wires and gears. I closed my eyes in pain a screamed under the cloth. I opened my eyes, his hand was still in my chest and I felt him open his hand. He punched me with the hand that had the strange device. I felt Pythor stick the device deep in my cords. It hurt me, It was like some one was stabbing me repeatedly. I closed my eyes and screamed under the cloth, I am pretty sure only Pythor could hear me. I couldn't breath anymore. I couldn't scream, my head dropped and the aching pain stayed.

I heard and thick metal door open. I couldn't move to see what or who it was. "I will do my besssst to dissposss of him." I immediately knew that voice. Scales.

"No. I think we should keep him as bait for the other ninjas." Pythor argued. My heart sunk and the thought ran through my head, _'Its not me they are after'_. I listened to them speak to each other and was thinking of a plan to contact my brothers.

"Good thinking, massster." Scales replied.

"You are not the brightest Scales. Take he to cell 3. Let the ninja find him. Our plan let them come." I heard Pythors snakes soldiers come in and felt the rolling away movement.

I was rolled to a cell as I was rolled I felt my chest panel be closed and bulleted shut. I stopped and I opened my eyes. Darkness again. I felt myself be undone by my wrists and ankles. I fell forward and felt scaly hands catch me. I was held up by two snakes, I counted the two pairs of hands. I opened my eyes and made fists. I was not bait for anyone. I punch one of the snake's jaw that was holding me up. I turned around and punched other holding me in the chest and he flew a few feet.

I ran for the door, but I was to weak and I hit the wall. I feel backwards and had my eyes opened. I saw the snake soldiers above me.

"To think, I wasn't going to chain you to the wall." I moaned as I heard the mocking tone. The chains hurt against my robotic skin. I was dragged to the other end of the room and both of my wrists were chained to the wall. I was put in a sitting position. I had my head hang down and had my chin touch my chest. My attention was draw the door that was slammed shut. I was in pain and alone. Worst way to be shut off.

* * *

Jay's P.O.V.

I wake up about an hour later from my nap. I felt refreshed, it was the good news. The bad news is I wasted time. I sat up and looked at the falcon asleep. I stroke its feathers and it stands up staring at me.

"Its ok. I didn't mean to startle you." I assure the falcon and look in the its eyes. I open the falcon's chest panel and the falcon steps back. I give a small smile. "I just want to find Zane." That was all I said. I didn't want to sy more so I didn't cry.

The falcon walked forward and I looked in its tiny chest, I fixed it well. It looked brand new. I look at a few wires and switch them around. I stick my finger in the cest and push a button. A halo gram map showed up and I began to draw it on a sheet of paper.

A few minutes later I finished drawing the map and where it has been last. I push the button in the falcon again and the halo gram disappears. I switch the wires back and the falcon. Flies up on my shoulder. I grab the paper and look where the falcon has been last. I walk out of the room and see the others still in the kitchen with the whiteboard still filled with the same plan. I stood at the door way.

Nya was asleep with her head resting on the table. The others were going over the plan again and again. Lloyd turned to me and run up looking in my eyes full of worry. Cole stops talking and they give me the spot light.

"I did you find Zane?" I give his a smile.

"Yes." Lloyd hugged me quickly and pushed me into the room.

"Where is Zane located?" Sensei asked, I frowned.

"In the middle of a forest." I said as I flip the map around so they all can see.

* * *

**I try to left the chapter at a good stop, hopefully I did ok. I think it is amazing that people like my fan fiction. I would love for you guys to review and guess what will happen next. Thank you so much. Peace!**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	5. Not Completely Gone

Chapter 5

Zane's P.O.V.

I woke up in the cell. I thought it was a really bad dream but nothing could be compared to this experience. I thought of ways to escape or contact my brothers or Sensei. The best I got was my falcon. I could control it to give a message. It was worth a try. I knew I couldn't get my chest to open from the bolts holding it down so I had an idea it send electric shocks to switch to my falcon. It just might work.

I closes my eyes and focus. I send a surge of electric through my body and feel it gather in my chest. _'Switch to falcon. I need my falcon more than ever.'_ I felt the energy in one place and my vision began to flash from my present place to falcon. _'Falcon' _was the last word I thought of before the switch was complete.

* * *

Zane in Falcon

I was the falcon. I look around to see I am sitting on blue clothed shoulder, Jay's shoulder. I let out a screech of excitement and the ninja stare at me. I fly up in the air which wasn't easy. I was sloppy.

"What is with Zane's falcon?" Kai asked and I watch Jay shrug. He holds out his arm wanting me to land on his arm. I swung down and landed on his arm. I looked at me to find an damages to the falcon. He notices the falcon's eyes were a different color from my eyes.

"It's not the falcon. Its Zane." Jay says and looks towards the others. Jay smiles and looks back at me. "If your Zane, nod your head."

I try my best to nod my head, I manage to and Jay gasps.

"Zane are you ok? Like in your body." Cole asks me. I couldn't lie. I froze for a second and shook my head. Jay stopped smiling and showed me the map. I tilted my head a bit looking at it. I flapped the falcons wings but don't fly anywhere just I sigh I know where that is. I stop and Jay places me on the table. I see Sensei and bow best I can.

"That is so Zane." I hear Kai say. I look back at my brothers. Cole kneels down in front of me.

"Don't worry buddy we are going to get you back." I screech and shake my head no. Cole and the others look confused. My falcon vision began to flash back to the cell. Someone was disturbing my body. Me in the falcon collapse and Jay picks me up. I hear him faintly say.

"He can't stay." I nod and Jay gives a sad smile. "We promise we will not stop until your safe. I am sorry...Its...all...fault..." I shake my head before disappear from them.

* * *

Zane's P.O.V. (In his body)

I open my eyes and see the gross stone floor. I see a shadow on the floor and feet kick my legs. I look up and moan. A snake soldier stood before me. I growl under the cloth still on my face and the snake soldier smacks my head. I stare at the soldier not showing weakness. The snake soldier looks the door and a shadows shows. Scales.

"Begins test one." The soldier says and Scales was holding a remote in his hands. I was scared to think of the possibilities that it could do. I narrow my eyes and a button was pressed. I begin to feel an electric surge through my body. I hold in the pain under the cloth and I closes my eyes. "Begin test two" I hear the soldier say.

The surge becomes stronger and I hold the screams. "Test three." The soldier says and I close my eyes tighter to feel bolts of electricity surround my body. I scream under the cloth and I was guessing that is what they were waiting from. Weakness.

* * *

**Hey guys, I have upsetting news. This chapter was way longer but suddenly my laptop bugged out and deleted the flipping thing! I typed for three hours and it was deleted, I typed as much as I could. It is late where I am so I can't continue to revive the chapter. I tried and I promise Chapter 6 will be longer. Please review, I love reviews! Please follow too.**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	6. A Plan Is A Plan

Chapter 6

Kai's P.O.V.

I was upset for the poor guy, Jay. he watched as a falcon went limp in his arms. I was shocked myself, I didn't know what to say that was comforting to help Jay out. Jay just lost something deep inside his heart his brother, his best friend to the serpentine and Zane said he was hurt and we saw it on the message this morning. I walked up to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It will be okay Jay. We'll find him. We know where he is, in the forest." I tried to say with a smile breaking the silence. I saw Cole smile back.

"Kai is right. We need to find Zane, we need the team back." Jay looked up from the falcon and stared in my eyes. His eyes were full of hope.

"Then what are we standing here for we have to get Zane!" Jay exclaimed.

"I have an idea since we know Zane is badly in damage, we should have the mechanical stuff ready for when we get back?" I said without hesitating. Jay ran to his room and rolled out a cart full of mechanical stuff.

"My room is too small for a place to fix Zane." I raise eyebrow still with smile on my face.

" Hey genius you still don't know plans. You have been working on that falcon all day. And I might say you did a really good job." I said trying not to laugh. Jay smiled and sat down.

"Fill me in on the plan I don't have all day." Jay said playfully.

"Jay its night-time you really have worked on that falcon all day." Cole was keeping a stray face and Jay frowned.

"Wow. I lost track of time." Jay said and I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone was staring at me like I am crazy. My laugher dies down.

"Sorry." I said with some laugher still in my tone. I picked up the sleeping Nya and walked to my room. I set her on my bed and quickly walk back to the kitchen where Cole was already telling him about the plan. I sat next _to_ Sensei Wu and watched knowing the plan start to finish. But a part of the plan I could tell he was unsure about.

_'We just may get Zane back tonight.'_

* * *

Zane's P.O.V.

I was still chained with my arms above my head. I looked down at the mossy stone and dirt floor. I lost track of time. If I was here for an hour, a day, a week. I remembered what a brothers said and it made me feel safer. I closed my eyes and mediated trying to forget I am even here. I fall into a deep mediation and felt my spirit fall from his body. I spirit falls through the chains and I lye on the floor. I groan as I stand up. In the spiritual state it was colder and quieter. I look at my body limo and weak looking. I study my injuries. In the spiritual world you have no injures and pain. I felt happier and safer this way. My body limp and weak barely breathing made me look dead.

I walk through the heavy iron door and scan the area look I was escaping, but remembered I am invisible to the serpentines and I am a spirit at the moment. I walked down the hallways and looked at each button or control panel I passed. The thought of getting back to my body never crossed my mind.

* * *

**Hai peoples! Again sorry if you think these are short chapters. Just through the internet slap me across the face in you don't like the short chapters. It is just that I have big chapters coming o****ut and I need so dramatic effect. Along with time. But thank you so much for reading and reading my stories it makes me smiles everyday. Love ya'll!**

_**~Leonardo**__**TheLeader**_

**P.S.- Just for you guys I made a MovieStarPlanet account, if want to friend my going ahead and the can chat and play games. I don't normally play games like this but I did for you guys. My name is LeonardoTheLeader123.**


	7. Lightning Fists

Chapter 7

Cole's P.O.V.

I had everything ready in my plan except the escape. I was going to sacrifice anything for ane back. Even my life if I had to. I smiled as I watched my brothers get ready to get Zane. But I couldn't help but notice that Kai and Jay were yawning a lot. I shook my head and thought.

"Guys. I think we should get some sleep before we get Zane. Last thing we need is ninja sleep on the job." I say as everyone turns to me. Jay looked mad and Kai looked like he understood. It was like they switched personalities.

"Are you kidding?!" Jay started off, "Zane doesn't have all night. COLE! ZANE NEEDS US, NOW!" Jay made fists and breathed heavily. I saw little sparks of lightning appear from his hand, I have never seen that happen before. He obviously didn't agree will me.

"Jay..chill. You are going to hurt someone." Kai said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Jay, you must listen to your brothers." Sensei Wu said.

Jay's expression changed from angry to wonder. He held his fist in front of him and stared at the lightning sparks. He opened his fist and it disappeared. Jay turned to Sensei Wu.

"Sensei, what was that?" Jay asked.

"A new power discovered. You are never angry causing a power to stay with in angry. When you are angry you cause lightning fists." Sensei Wu said with a nod. Jay stared his hand and still had the other hand in a sparking fist. He held his fist up and stared at it. He then walked out of the room and on the deck.

"I think I know how to use it." I heard Jay say as we follow. He stood at the railing and still held a fist. He pulled it back and punch the air. I big bolt of lightning shot from his fist. When it stop he stared at his fist again.

"Awesome Jay!" I shouted and he turned to me.

"I am still mad at you." Jay said with a smile on his face.

"Hey if it wasn't for my help you wouldn't know about that." I joked.

"So what was it that you were saying about rest?" Jay said with his hands on his hips. I smiled and nod at him. He knew what to do. He rolled his eyes and walked pasted me to his room. The door was closed quietly.

"Great job. I wouldn't have done that any better." Kai said and he walked to his room and closed the door. I think he is acting that way because he wants Zane back. I will go to sleep, wake in a few hours to wake the other and things will be ok. Sort of.

* * *

Zane's P.O.V.

I walked to the end of the long hall way. I was curious what was behind the door at the end so I stepped throw it. I saw two computer screen lighting the room and the metal sheet I was strapped to early. The chains were scattered on the floor and my artificial blood was on the chains and floor. I cringed at the sight. I walked the desk and looked at the papers, I couldn't pick them up so I bent over the table and read.

_'Zane Structure, Control Panel Chest with 7 switches and 4 buttons'_

I gasped, why would they have this information? Then I heard the door open and Pythor walked.

"You!" I froze in place, did he see me? I snake soldier came from the shadows.

"Yes sir!" the soldier said and I sighed. They did know I was in the spiritual world, good.

"Check on the prisoner. I want him barely alive when the ninja take him back.' Pythor said as I gasped, the soldier nodded and walked off. Pythor walked right towards me and I held my breath. He was an inch from my face and his arm went through my chest which made me let the air out from my cheeks. He pulled the papers through my chest and he stared at them. Pythor had a wicked smile crawl up his face. I gulped.

* * *

**Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if you think it is short. I have a big chapter coming up soon and it may take two days to write. I love to read reviews and please follow!**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	8. Bright Flashes

Chapter 8

Cole's P.O.V.

I woke slowly to the sound of rushing wind, I sat up and yawned. Prefect time to wake the others. I stood and walked to the halls. It was silent but not for long.

"Wake up everyone! Time to get up!" I walk to the deck and look down realizing I slept in my ninja suit. I was pretty sure the others did too. I run my fingers through my hair to stick it back in place. I turned and watched Jay and Kai walk out of separate rooms. I smiled and saw they were in their ninja suits too. We were all well rested and I wanted to get Zane back before the sun rose. That is what the goal was.

"Everyone knows the plan right?" I wanted to check and saw Nya come out of Kai's room. They nodded and Nya gave a thumbs up walking to us. "Ok, the machines are ready? And Nya your samurai suit is powered up?"

"Yes and Yes." Nya answered with her sweet voice. I smiled and Sensei Wu walked in. I gave a bow and so did the others. Sensei Wu stood next to me and held a cup of tea.

"I wish the best of luck." Sensei encouraging us on. Jay and Kai stood close to the rail ready to leave, I began to walk with them but a voice stopped.

"Wait! Wait! I am here!" I turn and see Llyod run down the hall way, wearing his green ninja suit.

"Ready Llyod?" I asked and I nodded. We all stood at the railing now ready to jump on the land a few feet down to the land. I turn back to Sensei Wu. "We will return with Zane."

I jump back and the other join me. I stood on the dew grass and looked up at the bounty. I smiled and ran to the shadows, the others copy my move.

"Jay the map?" Kai asked quietly as the bounty drifts off. I watch Jay pull the map from his ninja suit and unfold it. Jay turns the map up-side down. I see Jay point his finger to his right.

"East." Jay whispered and we began to walk in the shadows east. We sneak in he woods for half an hour now still going east.

"Now we go north-east for a while." Jay said breaking the silence. We did as he said and began to walk north-east. I noticed every so often Kai gave me a look of concern and angry. Did he know the flaws to my plan? I shrugged the thought of and continued on.

Moments later I see Kai giving me that look again and I sigh.

"Why are you giving me those looks Kai." I couldn't let it pass me anymore.

"I know exactly why! I-" Jay put a hand over Kai mouth then Jay hushed us and pointed up ahead to a base. The map was correct! I turn back to the other and see Kai's was uncovered.

"There is no reason to be mad Kai." I whispered and looked back to Jay. He was nodded has a sign he was ready. I look up and down area around the base.

"Only two soldiers? This is going to be easier than I thought." I heard Lloyd said and at first thought it was Kai.

"Ok first we sneak in using the shadows. We don't want them to know we're here, yet." I said and pull my mask over my head. The other do the same. I run in silence to another tree. I climb up it and see Jay on the other side of the two soldiers. I see him nodded and I nod back. I shake a branch of the tree to get the soldiers to look my direction. I see Llyod and Kai sneak up behind the two soldier. They cover both of their mouth and I jump from the tree. Jay and I tie up the two and put rope in their mouth to keep them quiet. I high-five Jay and we line up at the door, ready to run in.

* * *

Zane's P.O.V.

I watched Pythor drop the paper and look up almost like he was staring in my eyes.

_"Good thing I am in the spiritual world." _My voice sounded faint and mystical. Pythor squinted his eyes and I back up as he stepped closer.

"How are you here?" Pythor hissed under his breath but I heard. I lifted my hand and looked at it. It shimmered a light blue meaning he could see me. When your spiritual self shimmer it means your body was being disturbed. I felt my heart felt of flames and I put my hands on my chest. "You wouldn't be safe for long."

Pythor slithered out the door head to my cell. I kept my right hand over my chest and ran through the door. I ran in the direction of my cell. I had to get to my body before he did. My spirit had to slip into my body to return to my true form. I didn't see Pythor any where which made me worried. I ran to my cell and saw the door wide opened. My chest felt worse then and I continued down the hall way.

I caught a glimpse of Pythor's tail slither around the corner. I ran after him and saw three soldiers around Pythor. Pythor was opening a heavily guarded door and I gasped to see he was holding my body too. I tried to reach for my body, I looked dead but I was breathing slowly and weakly. Suddenly the door flung open before I could reach my body and Pythor slithered away.

I ran through the soldiers and followed Pythor. If he could stay still for a minute I could reach my body. Pythor through my body into a tube and close the door tight. I went to phase through it but slammed into the glass. I turned to Pythor who was laughing and flipping switches on a control panel. I saw a bright light come from the tube my body was in. I turned to my body, it was being shocked by a bright ray. I felt the shock and I feel to my knees.

Look up and see Pythor still laughing. Angry runs through my veins and I stand up. The shocking feeling rages up and down my body. I run to the tub and focus on how to get in. I put my hands on the glass and close my eyes. _'I need to get through to my body. Help. I need to get my body.'_ The same pleading repeated in my head. I felt my hands go in the glass and my body fall in the glass.

I open my eyes and see my body. I lie in my body and close my eyes. A shock goes through my body. I was safe in my body again but now my conseness drifts away.

* * *

Llyod's P.O.V.

I waked Cole open the door slowly and I tilted my head. _'Two soldiers guarding? The door unlocked? Where are all the other soldiers at?'_ I felt so what dizzy from all the thought then was snapped into reality. Jay was actually shaking me, that is what made me dizzy than.

"Ahhh..I am back now.." I said and I was real dizzy now. Jay wasn't not shaking me that much. Jay stopped and I held my head until the spinning stopped. "I was wondering was that door unlocked?"

I saw Cole nod and we walked into a long hall way. We scoot along the edge of the wall in the shadows. I watch Cole sign us to stop and he turns to us.

"There is no one here. Jay are you sure this is the right place?" Cole asked and Jay nodded. Suddenly a bright light flashed down the hall way.

* * *

**Hi guys! A Long Chapter! Yay! And the next will be long too! I want to know if you like the small-ish chapters every two days or a long-ish every three or four days. Please review! I love reviews! Peace!**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	9. Conditions

Chapter 9

Kai's P.O.V.

When I saw the bright light flash down the hall I knew this was the right place. Zane was here. But when I saw the bright light I heard no screams which concerned me. I knew Cole had something in his plan he was unsure about so I kept an eye on him. We walked down the hall way where the flash came from and found two soldiers guarding a heavily guarded door. I pulled out my sword quickly and placed it against both of their throats.

"If I were you I would still silent." I whispered and the soldiers stood stiff. I didn't see them move a muscle. I slowly remove the blade and look at both of them. "I think their fake."

Jay started to laugh, "Y-you threatened dummies!" Jay was laughing so hard he could keep his eyes open. I made fists, I didn't like to be laughed at.

"It was my reflexes! I needed to be ready any moment!" I growled and Jay continued to laugh. Cole face palmed at Jay's actions.

"Jay, Kai is right. As a ninja you must be alert all the time." Cole said and Jay's laughing died down.

"Sorry." Jay said and we pushed the fake soldiers out of the way. Lloyd stared in awe at the door.

"That is a heavily guarded door..I wonder what they keep behind it." Lloyd said placing a hand on the metal, we knew he was upset. Zane had to be behind that door.

Another bright flash came from the crash under the door. I saw a control panel to my left and studied it. It had to open the door. I step closer to the panel and press it, the touch screen lite up and numbers one through nine showed up. I turned my head and saw the other watching me. I looked back at the control panel and looked for smudges on the numbers. The four numbers that had the most finger prints was zero, two, four, and six. I place my finger on the four and it entered in.

"If you get it wrong I am pretty sure it would set the alarms off." Cole said and I continued to look at the control panel.

"And what? The dummies guards are going to stare at us to death?" I mocked.

"The guards outside were real and I am sure they weren't the only real soldiers." Cole said and I shrugged it off.

I put my finger on the two and it entered. I was sure I was getting it right. I put finger on the zero and I knew six was next. I heard footsteps sound and looked to the ninja behind me. They had a worried look on their face.

"What?" I asked and Lloyd put a hand over my mouth. The guys really need to stop putting their hand over my mouth, it is becoming a habit. Jay lended in close to me.

"Soldiers.." Jay whispered and I nodded under Lloyd's hand. He removed his hand and I looked to the control panel then back to the others. I pointed to the control panel and shrugged. Cole nodded and I turned to the control panel. I was about to push a button on the panel but one of the guys bumped into me and I accidentally push the three button. I turned around to the guys behind and see fingers pointing at Lloyd. Alarms began to sound, like Cole warned me. I looked to our leader.

"Run we will come back to the door when the soldiers pass." Cole said and we began to run down the hall way. Jay found an opened door and we ran in. I was terrified by this room. It was a cell and there was blood on the floor and walls. I watched Cole slowly walk to the blood and touch that. He turned to us and gulped. "Fresh.."

I looked at the door to make sure no soldiers were there. I looked back at Cole.

"We still don't know if it is Zane's blood." I said with my hands on my hips.

"Zane or not. Someone was hurt from the Serpentine's. Plus the blood is cold but wet. It has to be Zane's." Cole said and I rolled my eyes. We heard the footsteps again and we hid in the corners of the room. They passed and we walked out slowly. No soldiers in sight and I ran down to the metal door. I type in the code quickly. The others came just as I finished. The door opened and a blinding light shun. We covered our eyes and screamed from the blinding light. The door closed a minute later and I went to my knees and kept rubbing my watery eyes.

"W-where is Cole?" I heard Jay ask and I looked up only seeing Lloyd and Jay. Lloyd was also on his knees and Jay was leaning on the wall. I looked around and saw Jay and Lloyd have red eyes. Mine were probably red as well.

"I don't know." I said and sighed. This wasn't going to go to good.

* * *

Cole's P.O.V.

Right when the bright light shun and covered my eyes as th others did. The light gave me an intent headache. I ran straight forward and into the room. I heard the door close and I open my eyes slowly. The strong light was gone and I saw Pythor staring at me. I stand tall and growl a bit. I hold up my fists ready for attack.

"Where is Zane?!" I shouted and Pythor began to laugh.

"You haven't seen him yet? Why not try looking again." Pythor hissed and I lower my fists. I looked to my right and saw a tube with a limp body in it, Zane. I gasp and run to the tube. I see his terrible condition and placed my hands on the glass. His chest plate was dented and bolted shut. Zane's had a dent in his head and blood covered his body. He looked so weak. I turned to Pythor.

"Why would you do this to him?!" I shouted and made fists again.

"Because I have nothing! You ninja have glory, fame, _power_. While a have nothing! You pathetic ninja ruin my plan no more!" The way Pythor said that made me shiver.

"You have nothing because you choose to have nothing! If you weren't a bad influece you would have respect and that is something!" I shouted in defeats and Pythor made an angry face.

"I have nothing because you take everything I have! I want to rule Ninjago City but you and your tag alongs take my chance." Pythor was annoyed not doubt and I stood up.

"Pythor, take what you want will not get you any where in life. If you were good you would be rewarded but I don't see that happening for you." I ran up to the control panel Pythor stood near. I jumped and kicked Pythor in the chest sending him flying to the wall. My eyes scan the control panel and I press two buttons, opening the tube Zane is in and th metal door.

"Your not getting away that easy." I heard Pythor grumble and I ran to the tube. I put Zane's limp body and ran to the door. The others stood in terror of the sight. I handed Zane to Kai.

"Nya should be waiting outside, lets go!" I said and as we began to run I had a feeling it was just the five of us. I stop, "Guys wait."

"Come on Cole we got to go!" Kai said and I felt two hands wrap around my throat choking me. I put my hands on the other pair of hands and try to pry them off. "Cole? What are you doing?"

"Someone is choking him!" Lloyd shouted and my headache grew worse. I watched Jay run to me but be flung away. Who ever is choking my is invisible and the only person I know that can do that is...Pythor. I began to feel light-headed, Pythor had a tight grip on me. I can't remove the hands and fell into darkness.

"Nooo!...", was the last cries I heard as I saw Lloyd run to me. My eyes closed and my head dropped. I failed.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Long chapter! Yay! I worked hard so I really hope you enjoy. I love to write for you guys but I may be a few days behind because of school. Sorry about that but I am trying my hardest here. I would love to read your reviews! Please please review! I love you all! Peace.**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	10. Battle For Freedom

Chapter 10

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I watched as the invisible Pythor dropped Cole and the room was still. No movement was made like everything froze. I made the first move and slowly pick up Cole body. I held in the tears and I didn't Pythor to see me this way. I saw Cole chest rise and fall roughly. I turned to the others and saw their faces were of fear and concern.

"He's ok." I whispered and I watched Kai get a better grip on Zane.

"We can't stay forever. We have to go. Jay you carry Cole." Kai now sounded like Cole but no one debated. I let Jay take Cole from my hands and I stood. The deafening alarms sounded again. I was the only one to cover my ears, it made me feel weak being the only one to cover my ears. So I ran ahead uncovering my ears and opened the door we came from. Kai and Jay run through the door and I follow. We all froze in place when we saw the many soldiers circle around us. "Cole was right." I heard Kai mumble.

"What do we do? We can't let them hurt Cole or Zane anymore. Do we flee?" Jay asked Kai, I stand behind them and watched Kai give Jay a face of worry and hope.

"Cole said Nya should be outside ready for us. We fight until she appears." I noticed the circle of soldiers became tight. Kai set Zane on the floor and Jay did the same with Cole.

"Man Cole is heavy." Jay said pulling out his nunchucks and Kai his sword. I would stand guard of the others. I watched Jay and Kai running off at the same time to battle enemies. I sat between Zane and Cole. I muted the battle out and stared at Zane. He had bolts holding down his chest plate, they did something in his chest and Pythor doesn't want us to get to it.

I completely forgot about the fight going on until Jay shouted my name. My head shot up and an axe hung above my head about to be swung. I used my golden power to knock the soldier away. I watch for a bit to see if Jay or Kai made progress and found it was just getting worse. I stood up about to help them but quickly something wrapped around my wrists and something covered my mouth to warn the other.

My hands tied behind my back making my golden power only strike me, if used, so I had no chance. I watched the soldier circle around Kai and Jay out of my sight. Three soldiers were holding me from running. I began to shake my body to get the soldiers lose but two more came and held me in place. One of the soldiers kicked the back of my knees causing my to fall to my knees. I drop my head and think when Nya would come.

I lift my head and see Jay being pushed closer to me with his hands tight too. I look where Kai is and still see and big crowd. I watched the group break down and see Kai struggling to get free from about eight soldiers. We were put in a triangle for us three to stare at each other. I watched as Kai and Jay were kicked in the back of the knees. Cloth were tied tight around their mouths and I stared in Jay's eyes.

Jay looked angry, he is never angry. I give him a worried look and look toward Kai he was staring at Jay too. Suddenly I hear slow clapping, sarcastic clapping. I turn to the source to see Pythor.

"Well look how bravo and heroic you three are. Entertaining." Pythor hissed. I growled him as he slithered close to me. "Shut the boy up."

I regretted the growl right when he said that. Right than I felt a blade touch my throat lightly. I felt like I was going to whimper but I held it in fearing the results of it. I stared at the purple snake who went to my brothers. He looked at each of us like we were hiding something. Kai began to struggle wanting to get free and Pythor shot his head to Kai. Kai began to try to said things under the cloth, I couldn't make sense of it.

"Why struggle? You already fear you lost." Pythor hissed at Kai and I wanted to scream went Kai stopped and dropped his head in defeat. Now I fear we lost.

Pythor turned to me and a shiver when down my spine. He slithered to me slowly.

"You look like you still have hope." Pythor said pulling down the bound around my mouth, "Do you have hope?"

"A n-ninja never losses hope.." I said a bit unsteady from the blade on my throat, not cutting me.

Pythor gave a wicked smile, "Boys change his mind." I gulped and the blade dropped from my throat.

"Help!" I managed to scream before the cloth was placed over my mouth again. I was being dragged away to the building we had just escaped. I fought for my freedom. I stared to Kai, his head was still draped down. My eyes trailed to Jay and I noticed his eyes were a bright blue instead of black. Time felt like it slowed down as I stared in his eyes. His eyes were contained of angry and peace.

I knew something was about to go down. Small bolts of lightning began to form around Jay and he closed his eyes. I watched the little bolts of lightning go above his head a form a bigger bolt of lightning. The soldiers holding Jay and soldiers around panicked and stepped away. Jay didn't move like he didn't know that they left. The soldiers dragging me stopped and stared at the scene.

A bright light shun and the lightning bolts crashed down behind Jay. Most soldiers screamed and ran when it hit the ground. Jay stood up when the flash was over and raised his head. He opened his eyes, still blue. His hands came from behind his back, he wasn't tied anymore. Jay pulled the cloth off his face. The soldiers didn't move nor did Jay. Jay dropped the cloth on the floor and his eyes still shun a bright blue.

"No one can conceal me." Jay said and the battle began. Soldiers tried to pile on top of him, but failed each time. Jay would strike the soldiers with the lightning bolts just to paralyse them. I smiled under my cloth until I felt the ground move under me. I was being dragged away again. I dug my ankles in the dirt to make it harder for them. I continued to watch the battle as I move slowly to the building.

Jay turned my direction and shoot a soldier dragging me. The remaining soldiers stared terrified by Jay. The soldiers fled and I was left by myself. I slowly stood and walked to Jay careful not to startle him and hurt me. I moaned under the cloth to get his attention, he blasted a few soldiers then turned to me looking like he was ready to strike me. My eyes grew wide and Jay quickly lowered his hands.

He had to act quick before more soldiers came. Jay walked behind me in a fast pace and untied my hands. I brought my hands in front of me and rubbed my wrists. As I did that Jay pulled the cloth off my face and I looked up from my wrists.

"We have to act quick. Get Kai." Jay said quickly and I ran to Kai. I stared at the soldiers and stroke them with my golden power. The soldiers fell to their sides and backs, whining. I ran to Kai, turning my head left and right watching for soldiers. I pulling Kai's cloth off his mouth and he gave a quick smile. He stood up with his hands still bonded. When I looked in Kai's eyes I noticed he was staring behind me. I turned my head and saw Jay striking soldiers down.

"I never seen him this way before." I heard Kai whisper. I turn back to him and his eyes were still focused on Jay's movements. I walked behind Kai and undid the rope. I watched Kai's arms swing down when I finished. Kai got into a fight position as soldiers came to us.

"We can't keep fighting we have to get out of here." I shouted making sure Jay could hear my statement. I watched him nod knocking soldiers down. I watched Kai take down soldiers as well, now was my chance. I ran to Cole's and Zane's bodies and realized Cole head was turning back and forward. I sat Cole up and a sound of a jet came closer. The noise continued to raise its volume. I squinted my eyes shut when a cloud of dirt and wind shot in my eyes.

When the dirt and air gust went away I opened my eyes to see Nya. I quickly lifted Cole up and Jay ran over to me and took over. Kai picked up Zane and I ran to Nya in the samurai suit.

"We need an escape." I said and Nya's suit let out a hand, I jumped on. Jay ran to Nya holding Cole and Nya extended another hand. Kai came along with Zane and sat on Nya's arm. Everyone settle on Nya's suit. The soldiers began to encircle us and Jay shot bolts of lightning at soldiers that came close. The suit rose in the air and we began to fly off. We were out of the nightmare. Or so we thought.

* * *

**Hey guys. Sorry for the late update a was working hard in the typing on this chapter. I when was done-ish the unsaved stuff, more than half, my laptop junked out on me and it deleted the unsaved stuff. It was messed up! But this version is best then the first. I hope you enjoy my stories so far. I love love love to read your reviews it always makes my day reading them. Love you all! Peace!**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	11. Problems

Chapter 11

Cole's P.O.V.

I don't really remember what happened. I felt air flow around me. My head flung left and right. My chest was aching and I struggled to breathe. I started to groan and I went to open my eyes. I saw Kai, Jay and Lloyd staring down at me. I watched them smile and saw the blue sky above. I started to cough trying to breathe. Kai put a hand on my chest and I closed my eyes as the cough stopped.

"What happened?" I asked opening my eyes again. My throat hurt to talk.

"Pythor knocked you out pretty hard. You don't remember?" Kai asked and I had a blink look. My head continued to shake back and forth from what ever was going on. I was dizzy from the movement and closed my eyes. "Does it hurt to talk?"

"Yea..." I answered simply and relaxed slightly. Then I heard another voice.

"We're here." I recognized that voice, Nya. I kept my eyes shut and let myself be lifted by two others Kai and Nya. I opened my eyes slightly and saw we were on the bounty. At my right I saw Lloyd and Jay carry Zane. My two arms were around Nya and Kai and my legs dragged behind us. I was too weak to lift my legs. I closed my eyes again and dropped my head. "Stay with us Cole." Nya whispered.

"Sensei we got Zane! But we have a problem.." I heard Jay say. What happened when I was out? Did Zane get hurt? I don't remember a thing. Then I realized they were talking about me. I was the problem. Apparently I wasn't always hurt or something. I felt Kai and Nya lie me down on the bounty floor and I opened my eyes and saw Zane be placed next to me.

"Cole are you okay?" I heard Lloyd ask. I don't know if I was okay. Seeing Zane's condition then comparing myself to him, I looked like nothing. I turned my head to see everyone there even Sensei Wu.

"I don't know." I whispered because my throat was killing me. "What happened with Zane? Why is my throat sore." I asked whispering still. I watched Sensei Wu and Nya shrug. The others looked that each other.

"Pythor choked you until you passed out." Jay answered and my eyes widened. I don't remember that.

"All I remember was..this morning. Making breakfast, you scream. Wait." I rubbed my head and went to sit up and Kai helped me. "I am starting to remember. Zane was gone. We went to get him, the two soldiers outside. That is all I remember."

"Well after the two soldiers were taken care of we went into the building and found the room Zane was in. A bright light shun in our face but you ignored it and ran in. You did tell us what happened in there." As Kai was filling me in I was remembering it.

"I remember seeing Zane. He was in a tube being shocked. That was the bright light. He was so weak, he looked so lifeless. Pythor attacked me. I took him down. I got Zane out of the tube. I...I remember hearing Pythor mumble that I wasn't getting away that easy. I ran out and found you guys. I don't remember after or the details." I said ignoring the burning in my throat.

"Okay now we know your side of the story." I heard Lloyd say. He sighed then began to fill me in on the rest until the point I woke out. I didn't like being useless during the battle Lloyd told me about. I let my team down.

"I remember now." I whispered from my shame and my throat. I looked at the floor and cuffed my hands over my throat. I wasn't choking myself I moaned as the pain grew worse. I began to cough and held my chest. I hunched forward and felt a hand on my back.

"Is it your throat." Kai asked, I nodded and I noticed I began to shake from coughing. I stopped coughing and Kai helped me stand. "Do you need water?"

I nodded again and Kai helped me walk to the kitchen. He sat me down at the table and I rested my head on it. I closed my eyes and held my chest. Coughing hurt my chest and throat. Then I heard something be placed on the table. I opened my eyes and saw a glass of water. I sat up and grabbed the glass.

"He choked you pretty hard. Every time we ran to help Pythor would kick us in the gut. I feel bad not being able to help you. I was holding Zane." Kai sat at the table and watched me sip the water down.

"Why are you telling me all this? It isn't like you to talk about your feelings." I whispered and Kai looked down at the table.

"Because I never talk about my feeling and I thought you would like to know." Kai sounded honestly different saying something I never thought he would never say. I like him sharing his feelings, I smiled.

"You don't have to hide it." I whispered and Kai frowned.

"Yes I do. I makes me sounded like a big softly and what would Jay say?" Kai pointed out and I nodded.

"You have a point." I said than began to cough. Kai ran to my side and put a comforting hand on my back.

"I think it is best for your throat you don't talk for a while." Kai said and I nodded. "Lets go back to the others."

I stood up and Kai wrapped my right arm around his shoulders. He helped me walk and we made it to the others still at Zane.

"Hey Cole how is your throat?" Lloyd asked and I elbowed Kai in the side.

"Oh yeah. Cole isn't going to talk for a while. It hurts for him to talk and he gets in a coughing fit." Kai kinda answered Lloyd's question.

"Is it that bad?" Jay asked and I nodded. Kai walked me next to Zane's body, I sat down. Jay stood up and walked to the kitchen. He came back rolling a cart full of mechanical stuff. "I am going to repair Zane out here. There is more open space."

I nodded understanding, I wanted to watch so I scooted back a few feet to let Jay take over. Nya and Sensei Wu left and Kai sat next to me. I watched as Jay went to his knees and went to open Zane's chest.

"Uh..we have a problem. Zane's chest is bolted shut. I am guessing Pythor did something to his chest and doesn't want us to get to it." Jay said and it took me a while to process. I stood up and walked to Jay and saw Zane's chest was bolted shut. I was about to talk but remember the pain it caused me. I poked Kai and made a hand movement had if I were writing in the air. Kai took off and came back with a pencil and a paper. I nodded my head as a thank you. I went to my knees and began to write.

_'Can you try to loosen the bolts Jay?' _I wrote and handed it to Jay. He read it and nodded. Jay grabbed a hammer and used the back to pry the bolts out. He got the two bolts out an inch and he stopped.

"That is the best I got." Jay said and I nodded and grabbed his chest panel and pulled really hard and it flew open. I fell on my back and I quickly sat up. I was now looking in Zane chest, I couldn't believe my eyes. Most of his chest was gutted out. Loss wires dangled and sparks flew around. At the back of Zane chest was a device put in from Pythor or a snake soldier. I grabbed the paper and pencil and began to write.

_'What is the device at the back of his chest? I know it is not met to be there.' _I handed it the paper Jay and his eyes trailed along the words. Jay put the paper down and looked back in his chest.

"Zane wasn't build with that. Pythor most have put it there to track us are other things I don't want to mention." Jay said and reached has hand in and grabbed the strange device. He tugged but didn't get loss. Jay removed his hand and looked at it again. "I can't get it out. Do you want to try."

I nodded and reached my hands in. I felt around and grabbed the circle object with a blue light, the strange device, and tugged. I felt it get loss from Zane's chest and it came out. I stared at it for a while and then handed it to Jay. Jay stared at it then grabbed a screw driver and opened it. He stared at the parts and I heard a gasp escape his mouth.

"This parts. They're used to start up an engine with a electric shock. If Pythor used it on Zane, Zane could be way worse damaged then the eye meets." Jay explained and I looked back at Zane's lip body form. I grabbed the paper and pencil.

_'Can you fix him? If so how long?' _I hand the sheet to Jay and he read. Jay dropped the paper and pulled his knees to his chest.

"I think I can fix him but I don't know how long it will take." Jay sighed and stared at Zane. It was silent. I forgot that Kai was still here just a few feet away. I turned to him and he had a worried like on his face. I turned back to Zane and the sun began to rise slowly. Suddenly a light came from Zane's chest flashing on and off. Jay looked in the chest and smiled.

"Zane is try to activate himself. He's not gone completely!" Jay said and flipped a switch that was hidden. The flashing stopped and Zane's began to breathe from his mouth. "I just gave him access to his body, meaning while he was gone Pythor switched him off from many things. For example he wasn't able to make a simple fist with his hand."

"Now that he has access to his body, can he wake himself up?" Kai asked and Jay smiled again.

"Yes. Things are getting better by the minute." Jay said and looked back in Zane's chest. "I am going to start working on him. So if he wakes up he can do what he likes while a have breaks between fixing him up."

"Sounds good." Kai said standing up. I stood too. I didn't want to distract the idiot/ genus at work. Kai walked to me and grabbed my arm and slung it around him. "I need some more rest Cole. Your looked like your were going to fall asleep standing there."

Kai walked me to my room and I lied on my bed and I covered myself with a blanket. I closed my eyes and Kai silently closed the door shut. I fell asleep in an instant.

* * *

**Hey guys! I love to write for you all and it would make a day if you reviewed. When I read reviews I smile and feel happy inside. I read over my first few chapters of this fanfiction. Man I suck at writing! I'm about that, I never had the amazing skill of writing. Please review about what you think of this chapter. Love you all! Peace!**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	12. More Parts

Chapter 12

Jay's P.O.V.

I have spent days working on Zane chest. I done know exactly how long but days passed. I have worked on the wiring in Zane chest which were tampered with. I hurt me to see all Zane's damages and I know it hurt him too. But know it was my fault made me cry a few times while fixing him. I haven't slept since getting Zane's back or eating or taken a break! I only thing was for bathroom which didn't happen a lot because I wasn't eating.

I fixed all the wiring in chest all it took all those days and nights. I sighed and lied on the floor next to Zane. I couldn't do anything more. I need some more parts for is chest like the remain buttons and switches attached to the wiring. I sat up and staring at Zane.

"Sorry bud..I need a break.." I whispered to him. I put a blanket over Zane so the sun wouldn't damage him. I stood up and walked slowly to the kitchen. I started to make a sandwich and Kai walked in.

"Jay go sit down. I will finish making the sandwich." Kai insisted and I didn't think two about it. I sat down and rest my head on my hand. "You have been working non stop on Zane, your being a good job."

"Thanks.." I whispered from being tired. I had gray rings under my eyes and my hair was a mess. I was pale from the lack of food.

"Is this your first break? It has been five days you know" Kai asked and closed my eyes.

"First break..no sleep...no food.." I managed to say and I started to drift into sleep. My head slipped off my hand and my head hit the table. I sat up straight opening my eyes. "I'm up!"

"Wow your really tired aren't you?" Kai chuckled and place the finished sandwich in finish of me.

"I'm tired but it's for Zane. Thank you Kai." I said and slowly pick up the sandwich. I ate it slowly not to show I was so hungry. Kai sat at the other end of the table. When I finished the sandwich Cole busted in fear and concern.

"I saw a blanket over Zane's body! W-were you unable to fix him?!" Cole shouted and his voice was a bit squeaky.

"Zane's fine. I just put a blanket over him so his is not damaged by the sun." I answered and Kai stood up.

"Cole does it hurt to speak? It is the first time you spoke since we agreed you shouldn't speak." Kai asked Cole and Cole nodded. "Well grab a paper and pencil. You can't speak just yet."

Cole grabbed a paper and pencil and quickly wrote something down. He spun the paper around so we can read it. _'Sorry Kai.'_

I smiled and I stood up. "I need more parts to work on Zane. I need some switched and buttons for his chest. I can't do anything more for now." My smile disappeared and Kai nodded.

"How about you get sleep while we find the parts you need." Kai said and I smiled. Kai is being so caring for of three.

"Ok, see you later." I said and walked off. As I walked to my room I saw the claw marks on the floor and I shivered. I stood then and leaned on the wall. I was very tired I couldn't hold my self up so long. I then saw Lloyd walk down the hallway from his room.

"Jay! Are you ok?" Lloyd asked and I stood up straight again.

"I'm fine just tired." I answered and gave a smile to prove I was fine.

"I haven't seen you in days. Well I did, but you were working on Zane day and night. How is Zane?" Lloyd asked and I leaned on the wall again loosing my balance.

"Zane's is getting there. I need some parts to finish of his chest. While the others get the parts they told me to get sleep." I said and Lloyd grabbed my arm to help keep my balance.

"No kidding! You look like a freaking zombie." Lloyd said and walked me in my room. Lloyd helped to my bed and I lied down. I smiled and closes my eyes.

"Thanks Lloyd." I said and I felt blanket cover my body. I fell asleep and my smile stay on.

* * *

Kai's P.O.V.

I was glad Jay was finally asleep. Lloyd told us how he almost fell asleep in the middle of walking to his room and we told him what parts we need to get for Zane. We decided to go right away and Nya said she would stay behind and watched over Jay and Zane. Sensei Wu meditated in his room to relax. Cole was supposed to continue using a paper and pencil. I worry for the damage done to his throat. What if his throat never gets better? I shrugged the question off my mind. Cole packed a bag with pencils and notebooks to communicate with us.

I stood out on the deck waiting for the others to show. I tried to ignore the blanket to my right that slowly rose and fell. I turned to the blanket, I couldn't ignore my curiosity. I kneeled next to the blanket and slowly removed it. I felt tears form in my eyes. He looked better but he was still not the same. A tear went down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I placed my hands carefully on his shoulder. A grimace look spread on Zane's face and I remove my shaking hand.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you. I was worried about you. Your safe. Your home." I whispered and Zane's face changed back to it's peacefully-ish form. I sighed and covered the blanket over him again. I felt tears go down my face again and I wiped them away. I stood up and turned around. I saw Cole standing there with his bag over his shoulder. I made fists and growled, "I swear if you tell the others!"

Cole put his hands up in defeat and I sighed. My hands went flat and I walk to the rail of the bounty. Lloyd walked out and we were all at the rail.

"Ready?" Lloyd asked and I nodded. I turned to Cole and blinked with a small nod.

"For Zane." I said and we all jumped over the edge and landed on the sidewalk of Ninjago City streets. "We split up."

With that we were sent off to find parts we need. Jay said he needed some switched and wires. I looked around and found a hardware shop. I walked in and a man at a desk gave me a welcoming smile. I smiled back not wanting to be disrespectful. I walked around with my arms crossed and looked up and down the shelves. I found nothing, I walked up to the man at the desk.

"Uh excuse me, but do you have any buttons and switches?" I asked and the man nodded. He pulled out a tiny box full of different types of switches. "Do you have any buttons?"

The man nodded again and pulled out another tiny box full of button. I looked at the man and realized that I didn't know what type of buttons or switches I needed to get. Maybe Jay should have given better detail on what he needed. I looked back at the boxes.

"How much for both boxes?" I asked and the man seemed surprised.

"Five for each box, young ninja." The man answered.

"How did you know I was a ninja?" I asked and the man pointed at my ninja suit. "Oh yeah."

I handed the man a twenty and give him a smile.

"Keep the change." I said lifting the boxes. I walked to the door but couldn't help heard what he said when I left.

"Thank you. I wish you luck on helping your brother." the man said and I felt sweat run down my neck. Smart man. I walked to the meet point I set with the others. The Ninjago Park.

**Hours later~**

I sat on a bench at the park for two hours now and the others haven't shown up yet. I set the two boxes next to me and crossed my arms. _'What could have happened?'_

I turned around and saw Lloyd walking my way. I picked up the boxes and walked to him. His hands were empty.

"Where's Cole?" I asked and Lloyd looked at me blankly.

"He went a different way." Lloyd answered and I looked around. I then saw him walked from a different street way. Cole's hands were empty.

"Cole how did it go?" I asked and he shook his head. Cole began to start coughing and I hands Lloyd the two boxes. Cole's knees were giving out and I ran to his side. I wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "How your throat?"

"Not..good.." Cole surprised me with his answer.

"Well maybe it would be better if you didn't talk!" I said lets his weight on me.

**Back at the bounty~**

I helped Cole to the kitchen and he sat down in one of the chairs.

"I'll be right back. Don't do anything stupid." I told Cole and he nodded. Cole rested his head on the table and Lloyd put the two boxes near Zane. I walked out of the kitchen and went to find Nya. I found Nya in Jay's room and Nya was holding Jay's hand. Jay was groaning and his head swung left to right.

"Kai, Jay is sick. I don't know what with." Nya said quickly and I ran to her side.

"Listen Cole is in the kitchen have a coughing fit. You take care of him and I'll look after Jay." I said and Nya ran out. I sat where Nya was once. "Jay? Can you hear me?"

I heard moans come from Jay and he was sweating. Jay was pale and he lied on his back with his eyes closed.

"How do you feel?" I asked and Jay was still for and moment. His head faced me and his eyes stayed closed.

"Terr..i...ble..." Jay said and I put my hand on his head. his temperature was very high and I quickly pulled my hand away.

"You have a really high fever! Are you hot?" I asked and Jay's head move away.

"Cold...no hot...cold" Jay said and I stood up.

"You have a bad fever Jay." I said and Lloyd walked in. "How is Cole?"

"Nya got him out of his coughing fit. What about Jay?" Lloyd asked and I shook my head.

"His has a pretty bad fever." I answered.

"How am I..going to fix Zane now?" I heard Jay asked and I turned to him. His eyes were dull and had no hope. Where did our Jay go?

* * *

**Hi everyone! I hoped you like the chapter! I love to read people's reviews! So please review! I worked hard on this chapter, it had flaws and disappointments. I figured them out and the chapter came out ok. Bye for now! Peace!**

**_~LeonardoTheLeader_**


	13. Memory Card

Chapter 13

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I felt bad for Jay. He blamed himself for Zane being taken and now he is sick not being able to fix Zane. Jay is having a hard time and I thought with his instructions I can fix Zane. I walked to Jay's room and opened his sliding door slowly. Jay looked asleep but I knew he wasn't, he was exhausted from pulling the blankets on and off him.

"Jay? I came to check on you and ask something." I said and sat next to Jay's bed. I put a hand on Jay's forehead, still hot. I pulled my hand away and watched Jay for a bit. "Jay I want...I want to help you fix Zane." Right when I said that Jay's eyes shot open and he sat up.

"You would do that?" Jay asked and I nodded. Jay lied back down and covered himself into his blankets. "It's not easy. I am a mechanic and I had some problems."

"Well you can tell me what to do and I do it. We got a ton of switches and buttons, Kai actually." I said and Jay closed his eyes.

"Ok, we can try but no messing up. If you do, you can permanently damage Zane." Jay said and I gulped. I never thought about that, "What time is it?" Jay asked.

"6:11 pm" I answered. (Actual time a typed this all.)

"Come back at midnight and I will give you instructions." Jay said and rolled on his side.

"Goodnight Jay. Kai will bring in some food later." I said and walked out. I slowly closed his sliding door and heard snores from inside. I most have made him feel better with wanting to help repair Zane. Jay and Zane were going to get better.

I headed to my room knowing I was going to be up all night finishing his chest. I opened the door to my room and walked in closing the door behind me. I jumped into my bed and fell asleep slowly because I wasn't tired.

* * *

Kai's P.O.V.

I was making some chicken soup for sick Jay. At the table Cole played hang man with Nya because he couldn't talk and run around. Walking and staying silent was what he could do. I felt like the parent to all of them because Cole couldn't really do that job. I finished the chicken soup and poured it into a bowl. I put the bowl on a tray and a glass of water with pills for his fever next to the water. I walked to Jay's room and opened the door up with one hand holding the tray.

"Hey Jay, I brought you some chicken soup, water and pills for your fever." I said putting the tray next to his bed. "Jay I..I hope you get better." I admitted, "I hate to see my brothers sick."

Jay opened his eyes and sat up slowly. "What time is it?"

"8:13 pm" I answered. Jay grabbed the pills and water. Jay put the pills on his tongue and sip his water swallowing the pills. (The times I put are the times I am typing it.)

"Thank you." Jay said and lied back down. Jay looked at me and smiled a bit. "I will have the soup in a minute. I just need some time."

"Okay." I understood and walked to the door. "Goodnight Jay." I said and left the room closing the door behind me. I walked to the kitchen and Cole was coughing really hard. Nya had a hand on his back. "What happened?!"

"I don't know. It just started up while we were playing hang man." Nya said and Cole cuffed his hands around his throat not choking himself. Cole slowly stopped. Cole leaned back in his chair and grabbed the note pad that had the hang man game that was being played. Cole flipped the page to a fresh one and began to write.

_'The coughing came out of no where. Ow.' _Nya and I read. Cole set the paper down and rubbed his throat.

"Do you need water?" Nya asked and Cole nodded. Nya ran behind me and got a glass of water. She handed it to Cole and Cole gratefully took it. When he finished he grabbed the note pad, _'Thank you.'_

Cole smiled and Nya pat his head. Cole fixed is hair with the note pad in the other hand. His eyes quickly widen and he started to write. Cole flipped it over, _'Where's Lloyd?!'_

"I think he went to bed early. You two can help your self to the left over chicken soup." I said and walked to the door way. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

Cole waved instead of writing. "Goodnight." Nya responded and I walked to my room. I opened my door and froze. I felt strange, kind of nausea. I ignored the feeling and figured it was just the feeling of being in the air. I lied down and feel asleep quickly.

* * *

Cole P.O.V.

When Kai left I sighed and stared at Nya. I pushed my note pad back on the table.

"I thought he would never left." I said and Nya gasped. "What I should be able to talk it doesn't hurt." In the middle of that sentence my voice cracked.

"You aren't supposed to speak! You know better! Kai said-" I cut her off,

"Kai said what? Is he the new leader? I hate being treated like a baby!" I yelled hoping Kai didn't heard. I stood up and walked out to the railing. I sat on the rail and Nya ran out.

"Cole! Seriously you walk off then sit on a railing?! That is dangerous!" Nya said and I smirked.

"See! You treat me like a baby and I am sick of it!" I said standing on the right side of the railing. I then sensed something behind me and right when I turned I was held in place. I knew who it was and didn't think I would see him for a while. I was pulled over the railing and I reached out with one of my free hands. Nya grabbed my hand and she fell over the railing. Someone grabbed Nya's ankle and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Zane!

"Zane!" I shouted and I realized a blue light on is his chest. The light shut off for a second and Zane shut off for the second too. He was in no shape to help us. Plus he was shutting on and off while holding Nya's ankle. "Zane. Please, stay with us. I-" My voice cracked and I couldn't speak anymore. I lost my voice.

Then my heart sank, Zane shut off but didn't turn back on. Zane went limp on the railing and his grip loosen on Nya's ankle. We were separated now and Zane was on for a little! What will happen now that we are in the hands of _Pythor._

* * *

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I wake up and felt great! I was ready to fix Zane. I stood up and looked down to realize I slept in my ninja suit. I walked to Jay's room and let myself in. It was midnight and I saw Jay sit up.

"Ok what you are going to do is install the buttons and switches in Zane chest." Jay told me and I nodded. "Each loss wires had a button or a switch to go to. The wires that are green have a button and red wires are switches. There should be seven switches and four buttons."

I took in all the information given and repeat it in my head. "Ok I got it. I'll be back for an update." I said and waked outside the room I stared down the hallway and noticed the blanket Zane was under was on the floor in a ball not covering anything. I ran down at the blanket and picked it up. I hugged the blanket and stood up dropping it. I turned to the railing and saw Zane's limp with one arm over the rail. "Zane!" I was relieved and ran to him.

I pulled Zane's body in my arms and he was limp. Zane's mechanical heart kept flickering a blue light. He was on at some point. I lie him on the floor and crawled to the boxes of buttons and switches. I grabbed a red wire and attached it to the switch. I fixed it so it wouldn't fall out. I place it in his chest and stared at him. I flipped the switch out of curiosity. The blue light from Zane's chest began to flicker more and stayed on. I grabbed another switch and attached it to another red wire. Flipped the switch and continued till all seven switches were put.

I grabbed a button and attached it to a green wire. The buttons were harder to do but I did all four. I pushed all four buttons and the blue light grew brighter and was stronger.

"NOO!" Suddenly Zane shouted and reached his hand out. Zane quickly sat up and saw me. I smiled, I fixed Zane! Zane looked terrified and stood up quickly. "I was too late!"

"Zane chill! I just fixed you and you don't give a simple hello?" I teased, standing up and hugging Zane. He hugged back quickly and looked over the railing.

"I was too late!" Zane shouted and fell to his knees.

"Explain Zane. What were you too late for?" I asked and Zane looked in my eyes.

"To save Cole and Nya. Pythor came and took them. I switched on and tried to help them and I switched off again. Cole said for me to stay with him and then his voice cracked and he didn't speak." Zane explained.

"It was a bad dream Zane. You were out for a long time. I glad your back." I said and Zane shook him head. Zane stood up and had a hand on the railing supporting him.

"Check my memory card. It happened." Zane tried to prove it. I grabbed Zane's hand.

"I don't know how to do that but Jay will be glad to see you!" I said and pulled him to Jay's room. I stopped right outside his room. "Listen Zane. Jay is really sick with a fever. His has been working on you for days and nights straight." Zane looked in his stomach and saw everything fixed. He didn't have his chest door attached because it was still damaged and needed to be repaired. I walked in the door way and saw Jay lying on his bed. Again Jay looked asleep but he wasn't.

"Jay, you well never believe it!" I whispered and didn't want to wake the others. I watched Jay sit up in his bed.

"You finished the buttons and switches?" Jay asked and I smiled.

"Not just that." I said and pulled Zane into Jay's view.

"Jay..you look terrible!" Zane said and ran to Jay.

"Zane! Your..your on!" Jay's eyes filled with tears, tears of joy. We smiled and hugged each other. Zane frowned and stared at Jay

"I need you to look into my memory card. Last night something happened and Lloyd doesn't believe me." Zane said and I crossed my arms.

"It had to be a dream. Cole and Nya are fine!" I said and Jay looked so confused.

"Ok I will." Jay said and took the one half of Zane's face off. Jay looked through things and pulled out a little card. Jay whistled and seconds late Zane's falcon flew in. Zane smiled seeing it. The falcon landed on Jay's lap and Jay inserted the card into the falcon. A hologram came from the falcon's eye. A loading symbol showed up. Then it finished loading,

_'Activating system.' A voice said and it was dark. 'On.'_

_A night sky showed above and stars shone. A voice was slowly able to be heard._

_"...treat me like a baby and I am sick of it!" It was Cole's voice._

"Wait! Cole not allowed to talk!" I shouted. Zane looked confused, "I'll fill you in later."

_Zane sat up quickly hearing the sudden silence. He saw Pythor and snake soldiers holding Cole. Nya grabbed his hand and a tug a war between Cole began. Zane ran to Nya and grabbed her ankle before she fell over the railing. In Zane's point of view and blue light flashed over and over again in his vision. Zane saw Cole surprised by Zane's presents._

_"Zane!" Cole shouted and Zane tightened his gripe on Nya's ankle. Zane shut off for a second and Cole was worried. "Zane. Please stay with us. I-" Cole's voice cracks and he was silent. Then Zane shuts off. _

_'System crash.' The voice said and it was dark again._

The loading symbol showed up again.

"See. I told you." Zane said softly and I felt like a jerk now. The loading symbol went away and a different memory began to play.

_"My! What I surprise!" Pythor said sarcastically, Pythor grabbed something small from the table not in Zane's view. A small object was in Pythor's scaly hand and he slithered to Zane. Zane growl as Pythor was a foot away. "Stop it! You pathetic Nindroid!"_

_Zane stopped. Zane stared at Pythor as he unfolded his hand. Pythor was holding a strange device._

"Hey, I remember Cole pulling that out." Jay said and we returned to the memory.

_Pythor undid the chains around Zane body. Underneath was thick leather straps holding Zane's hands and feet down._

_Pythor opened Zane's chest panel and punched his hand deep in his chest, through wires and gears. Zane closed his eyes blocking out the camera view and Zane screamed under the cloth on his mouth. Zane opened his eyes, Pythor's hand was still in Zane's chest. Pythor punched Zane with the hand that had the device. Pythor stuck the device deep in Zane's chest. Zane closed his eyes and screamed under the cloth, Zane's head dropped and he slowly opened his eyes._

_A thick metal door opened. Zane didn't __move to see what or who it was. "I will do my besssst to dissposss of him." Zane moaned a bit hearing that._

_"No. I think we should keep him as bait for the other ninjas." Pythor argued._

_"Good thinking, massster." Scales replied._

_"You are not the brightest Scales. Take he to cell 3. Let the ninja find him. Our plan let them come." Pythor's snakes soldiers came in and blackness took over Zane's vision._

The memory stopped and I turned to Zane. His head hung low and he didn't make eye contact with us, "It was like it was yesterday..I'm so weak.." Zane face palmed even though he only had half his face. Jay took the memory cord from the falcon and inserted it into Zane. Jay put the other half of Zane's face back.

"Your not weak. Pythor messed up your system. It wasn't your fault." Jay said, "It was mine."

"How? I let Pythor get to me." Zane exclaimed.

"I woke up when you were being taken and thought it was you crash into the wall going into the bathroom. I could have stopped this all from happening." Jay explained.

"It is no ones fault. Get over it! It was Pythor who did this all! Now we have to get the other back now." I stepped in, "We can do this. Together. If you stop taking the blame. Your hurting yourself saying these things." The two nodded.

"Now, we need a plan." Zane said and stood up. "We will need Kai and Sensei Wu."

* * *

**Ta Da! I finally made a chapter! And even better it is so freaking long! 2,693**** WORDS! I can't believe I did it myself! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I flipped the script. I had other ideas for the chapter then it hit me! While Nya and Cole are fighting, BOOM! Pythor returns! Yeah I love my ideas too! Please review and what you think of the chapter and what you think will happened next chapter. Peace for now!**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	14. Ticking Time

Chapter 14

Cole's P.O.V.

My eyes slowly blinked open, I was waking up. But I didn't remember falling asleep. My arms felt sore and my throat felt like it was filled with sharp rocks. My head felt like there was a boulder on it, making it heavy when there was none. I groaned as I lifted my head and tried to ignore the burning pain in the back of my head at the moment. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a dark room.

I went to rub my forehead but found I couldn't move my arms. I tried to move my legs; nothing. I struggled to move and I looked down to see that I was tied tight to a chair. I sighed in defeat then suddenly started coughing. Sighing was a bad idea. Nya was right, I shouldn't be talking or sighing, in fact I should be doing nothing. Suddenly I heard someone clearing their throat in front of me and I lifted my head once again.

Nya sat tied in a chair, a mirror image of me, but the only difference was that she had a rope in her mouth preventing her from speaking. Her chair was facing mine. I moved my mouth a bit to find I had no rope in my mouth. They knew. I gulped, I was going to tried to speak.

"..Did they..hurt..y-you..." I asked with a hoarse voice. I gulped again trying to make my throat hydrated again, it didn't work. Nya shook her head and I sighed forgetting the results of trying before. It hurt to speak, it hurt to move the slightest bit. What is going to happen? Is Zane okay? Because the last thing I remember, was the he was on.

* * *

Kai's P.O.V.

I felt my body being shaked, causing me to stir as I groaned silently as a warning to leave me alone. I turned on my side and started to drift off again but a worried voice kept me from completely falling back asleep.

"Kai we need you. Please wake up!" Lloyd begged and I slowly sat up as I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"What is it?" I asked but was given no answer.

I opened my eyes to find that he was already gone. I groaned tiredly and stood from my bed and walked to the doorway slowly and rubbed my eyes more. I leaned on the door fame and almost fell asleep again until I felt a hand on my shoulder, which made me open my eyes yet again, but this time, what I saw made me gasp.

"Zane!" I shouted and fell to the ground in shock and scrambled to my knees quickly to rub at my eyes in disbelief. "I must be way more tired than I thought. I could have sworn I saw Zane." I mumbled to myself and stood up to still see Zane standing in front of me. I gasped again, "Wow he looks so real..".

Zane smiled and I felt tears sting in the corners of my eyes as he held out his arms for a hug, which I accepted quickly. It was real, the hug was real, he was real... he was back. Zane. Our brother. I soon started to cry as I hugged him even tighter, but all stopped soon I removed myself from the hug and smiled.

"I-I missed you so much." I admitted and watched as Zane's smile faded.

"This moment would be complete if everyone was here." Zane now looked upset and somewhat scared as he wrapped himself in his arms. I was confused, what did he mean by that?

"I got Sensei." Lloyd walked over to us from Sensei's room with Sensei Wu close behind. Sensei Wu smiled as he saw Zane. Zane started to bow but Sensei Wu quickly hugged him. Zane slowly hugged him back and I looked to Lloyd.

"Lloyd how is Jay?" I asked and soon we all walked to Jay's room. Jay had bags under his eyes and looked no better than before. Zane quietly got on his knees next to Jay's bed. I cleared my throat and all eyes fell on me. "Where's Cole and Nya?"

Jay, Zane and Lloyd had sad looks. I looked at Zane and he sighed.

"I-I tried to stop Pythor but I was useless! I was broken..." Zane blurted out so fast I could barely make out any word with the exception of the horrible name we've all come to know and hate. Pythor. Zane's head dropped into his hands in sorrow.

"Zane, from the beginning. Slowly." Sensei Wu instructed and everyone sat down around him, Lloyd being the closest to Zane put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Zane removed his hands from his face and began telling the nightmare of a memory.

* * *

**(I bet you guys do not want to read the same flash back again.)**

* * *

Jay's P.O.V.

I sat up when Zane's explanation was over and I noticed Kai looking at me. I crossed my legs and rested my head on my hand. Zane turned around to face me too and before I knew it everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I asked and Kai gave me a tiny smile as Zane stood up, facing me, making me worry and question myself if I did something wrong.

"Are you cold?" Zane asked and I shook my head. "Are you hot?" I shook my head again and everyone smiled. I was confused when Zane put a hand on my forehead. "You are getting better."

I than realized than temperature was not bothering me anymore which made me smile too.

"Can I get out of bed?" I asked and Zane held out a hand. I set my legs off the bed and placed my bare feet on the wooden floor. I stood up and Zane let go of my hand. I smiled ear to ear. "Beat that sickness!"

"You still have your charm I see." Lloyd pointed out and I laughed for the first time in what seems like forever now, but that slowly faded as my smile turned into frown as I thought about how the others were.

"Does anyone have some idea as to get the others back?" I asked and no one moved.

"Cole is normally the man with a plan as to things like this." Kai said softly and I sighed. _'It's going to be a long night.'_

* * *

Cole P.O.V.

Nya and I stared at each other silently until we both hard a strange sound, then another strange sound which sounded oddly like a rubber ball hitting a cement floor when all of a sudden, I felt the air at the right me grow warm and I watched as Nya's eyes widened in fear. My breathing grew harsh and I didn't dare face the horror I knew was at my right.

_"I see we have an extra. Prefect."_ I hated to hear that voice. Pythor. I turned to see Pythor standing there. He smiled at his success and I cleared my throat to try and talk, _"Oh please I know you can't speak."_

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." I said trying not to make it sound like I was struggling to speak as Pythor slithered to the front of me.

_"Well I can fix that."_ Pythor said menacingly and I quickly felt like I made a big mistake. Pythor grabbed my throat and started to choke me like he did before back at when we saved Zane. I tried to gasp for air, but instead of the air I wanted, my throat made a nasty sound. I heard Nya cries for Pythor to stop under the rope in her mouth. Pythor's grip grew tighter and my head started to feel lighter as the room started to spin.

I closed my eyes and I went limp in Pythor's scaly hand. He let go of me making my head fall and my chin hit the rope around my torso. I had the worse feeling in my throat I have ever felt.

_"That settles that." _I heard Pythor smirk and I opened my eyes to watch Pythor circle Nya's chair. I was out of breath and too exhausted to even move. Nya saw that I was awake and her eyes filled with even more concern I've seen from her. I mouthed the words 'I am okay'. I really couldn't speak anymore. He did it.

_"You can be useful, darling."_ Pythor said lifting her chin to force her gaze to him. _"Shall I turn you to a snake? No. Hmm."_ Pythor dropped her chin and she looked to me again. It really hurt to breathe by now, and every breath I took was like flaming coals being stroked to life down deep in my throat, making each breath worse than before. _"I know what I shall do."_

Pythor slithered off in the darkness and I had a hard time staying awake. My eyes fluttered a bit and I almost passed out but I came to stay awake when I saw Pythor returning and holding a syringe with yellow-ish orange liquid which made me unknowingly try to gasp but I found that I couldn't.

_"Do not worry, this shouldn't hurt... much."_ Pythor laughed and plunged needle of the syringe into Nya's arm, making her scream under the rope and close her eyes in pain as Pythor injected the liquid into her arm and slowly pulled out the needle once all of the liquid was spent from the syringe. I tried to move but I was too sore and wrap to move in the slightest inch. He quickly slithered in the darkness and came back. He quickly untied her,_ "That liquid I just gave you should make you dizzy and very, very weak, and it lasts up to four hours until you faint. Once the time is up I will send soldiers to search for you. If my soldiers come back empty handed, you win."_

Nya was untied and the rope around her mouth was removed. She quickly ran to me ignoring the weakness in her shaking legs. She tried to untied the ropes around me and just simply Pythor laughed in amusement.

_"You can't untie him! Your hands can't even make complete fist!"_ Pythor smiled watching Nya try to make an experimental fist. She looked in my eyes and was about to cry.

"Can you move?" Nya asked, I couldn't talk anymore nor could I move. All I was able to do was stay in the same painful position and blink slowly and weakly as Nya grabbed my chin with her soft hand and moved my head up more to see her better. I was losing myself. My exhaustion was hitting me with wave after merciless wave repeatedly. "I'm sorry."

I mouthed the words 'No, I'm sorry.' Which only resulted in making my jaw feel worse. I closed my eyes and my head was placed on the ropes on my torso again as I gradually lost myself in darkness.

* * *

Nya's P.O.V.

I carefully placed Cole's head down again and stood up. A tear escaped my eye as Pythor came up behind me. I stiffened when he grabbed my shoulders.

_"Guards, take him."_ Pythor hissed and two guards came in to grab the back of the chair to lean it back, making Cole's head hit the back of the chair as dragged it away and out into the darkness. I tried to reach out for the chair but Pythor's grip on my shoulder's perverted me from leaving my spot.

"What do you want with us?" I asked.

_"You mean, what did I want with him."_ Pythor hissed and I gasped. At that moment I felt something hit the side of my head and darkness flooded my vision.

**37 minutes later~**

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head and felt itchy. I was lying on my stomach and I slid my hands over what felt like grass to under my chest to push myself up the best I could. I opened my eyes and couldn't believe it. I was outside. In the woods.

I stood up slowly and held a hand to my forehead. I felt a wave of dizziness and closed my eyes. After a minute or so, I opened my eyes again and I noticed a folded piece of paper on the ground. I bent down carefully, trying not to make my spinning head worse and grabbed the paper. I unfolded it and I began to read the note,

_"You have four hours before you faint from the syringe. You were useless to me so I dropped you off in the middle of nowhere so you can't track my lair. You have been out for a while so I strapped a watch to your right wrist to show you how much time you have left. The game begins now."_

I quickly folded the paper up again and tucked it under the watch and I took a glimpse at it and saw that I had 3 hours and 23 minutes left. I looked around and started to run off the best I could. The dizziness was getting to me again but continued on.

I didn't know where I was running to but I figured it was better than where I started. I soon began to see more trees than I should have when I finally realized that my dizziness had gotten so bad that it was making me see doubles. I ran around the real trees and tried to ignore the doubles. I stopped running and closed my eyes to rub them and groaned.

I opened my eyes and was surprised to see no doubles and smiled triumphantly to myself and continued the same direction. As I ran I looked down at the watch, 3 hours and 01 minutes. I was losing time fast all because of whatever Pythor gave me. Good thing I have that watch. While running I pondered about why Pythor got rid of me so fast.

_'I am a distraction to whatever Pythor is going to do to Cole?'_

I ran for a while till I found a lake. I sat at the edge of the lake and looked at my watch, 2 hours and 38 minutes. The syringe was not very helpful in anyway and I growled to myself at the meer thought of Pythor. I stood up and thought wasting time on garbage like him was something I couldn't do. I have to find the ninja to get this junk out of my system.

I began to run again, I was pretty sure I was heading to Ninjago City. I've seen that lake before. I was tired, weak and dizzy. I really hate Pythor. Sense time was passing so fast I wondered how things were for Cole. I also worried over how sick Jay was and our beloved Zane which made me I sigh as I continued to run.

* * *

Lloyd P.O.V.

Our plan was to search Pythor's previous lair for evidence to where Cole and Nya could be. We already know that they are not that the lair we found Zane. We stopped the Bounty above Pythor's old lair and dropped down one by one on a rope onto the grass with the exception of Jay, who stayed behind to get rest. The night sky made the setting seem different. I looked over to some of the grass that had burn marks, from Jay using his true potential. Zane looked around curiously and saw the burn marks on the ground as well.

"You have not told me how you rescued me yet." Zane said studying the burn marks on the ground.

"We will later." I assured and walked up to the building and opened the door we snuck in from before with Kai. "Now where do we look for papers with information?" I asked myself when Zane gasped.

"I know where! I was in a room full of paper on...me.." Zane said, remembering, I guess. He started walked down the hallway leading to the room he spoke of. We pushed the door open, causing a loud creek to echo thoughout the building.

"Man, this place is deserted!" Kai commented and I nodded as we walked into the dark room. I squinted my eyes in hope to see better, or anything for that matter.

"Zane! I can't see!" I said and walked into what felt like a table. It was like I was blind! And I really didn't like the feeling of not being able to see!

I heard Zane and Kai walk around the room. Zane obviously had night vision on, lucky Nindroid. I started to pat the top of the table and felt the metal top until I came across what felt like paper. "Zane is this paper?"

"Yes. Good work Lloyd." Zane said as I heard him walk over to me.

"Kai? Can you find a light switch?" I asked not taking it anymore. Kai formed a fire-ball in his hand and light shimmered throughout the room. "Oh cool. Thanks Kai."

"No problem kid." Kai said then ruffled my hair with his other hand. I was their height but just a bit younger. I am not a kid! But I couldn't bother bringing that up now while looking for our lost siblings. I picked up a pile of papers and started to look through them. Zane was right about the papers being on him. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Zane was looking a bit nervous. This was a subject I could bring up.

"Hey Zane? You okay? You look a bit nervous." I asked and Zane set the papers he was looking through down.

"It's strange that our enemies know about me now. Like my structure and functions. Them knowing about what I am makes me uneasy." Zane said and walked to the doorway and looked back at us. "I don't think this room is any useful."

I walked to the doorway and looked back in the room. Zane started down the hallway without knowing or possibly caring if he was followed by us. Kai grabbed all the papers about Zane in his left hand and began to burn them with the fire-ball in his right. I smiled and Kai walked to me. His little fire-ball was gone now and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think the Serpentine read all those papers and it was best they were destroyed before they got their scaly hands on them again. It worries me to know they must have more copies on all of us." Kai pointed out and I nodded. We started to run down the hallway, to catch up to Zane. We stopped and looked at each other after a second. We should have passed him by now.

"Zane?!" We immediately shouted and panted from the run and tension.

"H-he..here..." A whisper sounded down the hallway behind us. The ran to a doorway we passed and saw Zane standing there in a room and looking down at the stone floor.

"Zane?" I whispered and walked to his side. Zane began to sob in his hands and that is when it hit me. We were in Zane's cell.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm alive! Back from the dead to give you this chapter. If you ever worry I ****am abandoning this or others fan fiction, will stop worrying. I NEVER abandon art! Fan fiction contains 3,654 words!**

**You guys have no idea how I feel to see the amazing comments you all leave at is just so unforgettable! I want to give some shout outs to Buttergriffin332 I love Jay &amp; XShinkuKikinX****. You guys are just simply amazing on how much support you give me, it is the best feeling anyone can feel.**

**I also want to mention my new assistant in writing! NIghtWorldCat****! She was a fan of my writing came out of the blue and ask for help. Surprisingly I was in need for help and she offered anything she could do and it just makes my fan fiction feel more complete with her. I am so grateful for her presence and I am just so amazed at her editing skills. It may just seem like editing is nothing but really she is like half my fan fiction. I am glad for NIghtWorldCat to become part of the team!**

**Nightworldcat: Hi! I'm Nightworldcat! New editor-next generation *makes the "live long and prosper" sign from Star Trek with my hand* for LeonardoTheLeader! And I can't tell you enough on how excited I am to be helping her in this amazing story and becoming part of the team to bring you this! And first off, I'd like to say that this is probably one of my most favorite fanfictions on Lego Ninjago ever made! Making this just such a huge honor to actually be the editor of the story! And secondly, I'd like to thank LeonardoTheLeader for actually giving me this chance in the first place! So with that! I hope to continue in making this story even better for all of you lovelies out there!**

**Question For All:**** Who is your favorite Ninjago character and why?**

**My favorite is Cole because he has an attitude I almost fan girl for. His hair makes me feel ****jealous, a bit. I have weird annoying hair. **

**_~LeonardoTheLeader &amp; NIghtWorldCat _**


	15. Out Of The Fryer

Chapter 15

Nya's P.O.V.

My head felt like it was going to explode! Wait, where am I? I pushed myself up and looked around to find myself at the edge of the forest. I was anxious to even take a glance at the watch I was given. But to my amazment, 4:00 flashed on the screen. I escaped Pythor! And with what energy I had, I stood up with head spin after head spin.

I swayed side to side like a pendulum. The drug Pythor gave me was still running rampant through my system and the sound of bushes rustling behind me was enough to tell me that I wasn't out of the woods yet. I was still being hunted! I didn't even think twice about looking behind me. I knew it was Pythor's solders looking for me. I haven't escaped yet.

Everything seemed to be passing by me in a hazy, slow burr as I started running towards the city. Every fiber of my being felt as if they were dragging me down like a bunch of weights. And to make matters worse, people over filled the sidewalks in a rush hour frenzy, making my struggle to run even more problematic. Though I didn't think the snakes would follow me into the city, my idea was shattered by the sounds of screams.

_'They followed me__!'_ sidewalks were quickly clearing up of people like scattering like ants which helpes be some. I honestly had no idea where I was heading as I turned corner after corner. Then it hit me. I knew somewhere the ninja would check.

I ran faster to space myself from the snakes and try to trick them. I spaced myself far enough to allow myself a quick look around. I wasn't that far away from my destination and turned a sharp corner, running up to Dareth's Dojo, I quickly slammed the door shut behind me.

"Dareth!" I shouted. The weight of my muscles grew to be to much as I collapsed on to the ground and closed my eyes. Groaning softly as I curled myself into a frail ball. "Dar-eth..."

"Oh my god!" The sound of someone running over was the last thing I heard before the darkness smothered me to sleep.

* * *

Zane's P.O.V.

I tried my best to calm myself down. Standing in my old cell made me feel uneasy. I was shaking and felt hot tears stream down my face. I was a Nindroid but this were very hard on me. I heard my brothers behind me speaking but I never heard any of it. They were probably comforting words, yet my mind wouldn't listen. I slowly backed up out of the room and wiped the tears from my face with my trembling fingers.

"I-I do not want to... be here..." I tried my best to speak calmly without stuttering. Knowing I've failed in doing so, I turned down the hall way and walked to the exit when all of a sudden I felt arms wrap tightly around me. I turned my head to see Lloyd, hugging me, and I couldn't help but hug him back. "Its so hard to see this place again..." I spoke softly, barely over a weak mumble.

"Zane, it's all over now. We are here for you." Lloyd said strongly and I felt another pair of arms wrap around me. It was Kai, I smiled.

"Thank you." I said and pulled back from the hug. That helped. We started to walk out of the building and my vision start to grow snowy with static. "Guys...I can not see.."

I waved my arms out and bumped someone's shoulder, a hot shoulder, Kai. Then my falcon vision turned on by itself and I saw an empty Ninjago city. Ninjago City was empty. _'Why would my falcon show me this?'_

When my vision came back, I saw Kai and Lloyd standing in front of me. I blinked a few times in shock.

"Can you hear us?" Kai asked and I nodded. "We've been trying to talk to you for sometime now. What happened? And can you see now?"

"I can see now. My falcon vision kicked in and I could not hear you guys. My falcon showed me Ninjago City empty." I said

"Why was it empty?" Lloyd asked.

"That is what we are going to find out." I answered.

* * *

Jay's P.O.V.

It's been almost an hour after others had gone. I felt better but not back to my old self better. I was pacing back and forth in the control room, waiting for an update on how things were going. Every once and a while, I'd find myself having to sit down to regain strength I barely had in the first place. Suddenly I heard static come over the radio and wheeled the chair closer to the screen.

"Hello?...Sensei?..Anyone?" A voice crackled with static shot from the speakers. It was Zane.

"Hey, it's Jay. Sensei is meditating." I was relieved to finally hear from them. I was starting to think something bad had happened.

"Jay? You're supposed to be resting." Zane said sternly and I sighed. Such a mother hen of a nindroid. I looked up at the screen to see static.

"Well I am. I'm sitting down. So technically I'm resting while working. And besides, you called for anyone didn't you?" I said smiling at my come back.

Kai's and Zane's eyes rolling could literally be heard through the static. "Anyway, the thing is, my falcon showed us Ninjago City, but it was deserted. We are calling in to tell you that we are going to head down there and see what is wrong." Zane explained and I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"Jeez, I wish I could come." I pouted and heard Zane sigh. Suddenly the falcon vision switched up on the screen.

"Better?" Zane asked and I smiled a wide toothy smile.

"Wait, how did you do that?" I asked curiously.

"I will explain another time." Zane inquired.

"Hey! Can I say hi?!" I heard Lloyd ask in the background. I smiled even wider hearing his childlike voice. I grabbed a blanket I brought just in case I got cold from the table in the middle of the room. I curled up in a ball on the chair, covering myself with the soft, fluffy blanket. "Hi Jay!"

I grimaced as his loud shouting shook the Bounty. My headache soon came pounding back with each shake of the ship and I rested my head in my right hand.

"Good job smart one! Jay is sick and you just shouted into the comunitator!" I heard Kai shout, though not as close to the comunitator in Zane's arm as Lloyd was. I sigh as I hear Lloyd scream like a baby not getting their way in the distance.

"Are you alright?" Zane asked apologetically and I groaned.

"My head hurts... but I'm fine." I kept my eyes closed as I spoke.

"Okay, I better stop Kai from chasing Lloyd around, I'll take to you later." Zane said before he closed to communicator. I opened my eyes and realized that it was pretty hard to, I must have been more tired than I thought. The large screen continued to show the world through the falcon's eyes. I yawned and my head sunk deeper into my hand as my eyes closed. Before I knew it, I was snoring.

* * *

Dareth's P.O.V.

I saw my dear friend lying on the ground unconsious. She was smart to come to brave ninja like me. I kneeled next to her quickly and checked her head. Normal. What was wrong with her?

Flipping her on her back, I gently picked her up in my steady, trained arms. She was lighter than I expected. I carried her to the next room and my students gasped in shock.

"Get a couple pillows." I said calmly and the kids ran around, rushing to grab pillows. I layed her down as one of my students slid one pillow under her back and another two under her head. "Okay my students, I want you practice your amazing kicks that I taught you with a parnter in the other room."

The students nodded and bowed before walking to the other room silently. I sighed as they left. I was actually real stressed now. I didn't want my students to see me concerned, but questions were running a mile a minute in my head.

Where were the other ninja when you needed them? I stood up and walked to the other room to watch my students practice. A pair of students stopped their practicing as I stepped over to them.

"Can you two watch over the fire ninja's sister for me please?" I asked and they nodded before quickly heading back to Nya. I walked out of the Dojo and stood outside. The city streets were clean of citizens. I began to pace and think of what was going on. Were the ninja in danger?

* * *

Cole P.O.V.

I felt like I was thrown off a tall cliff, then sat on by a dozen elephants and drowned all simultaneously. I wish the pain could go away. But it wasn't that simple. I was in the hands of Pythor. I wanted to cry but I knew I couldn't show any weakness. If I was able to move my mouth in the first place or move at all, I'd want answers.

I was still in the same room, still tied to a chair. He did something to- NYA! I bolted my head up, which caused a deep shooting pain to strike my throbbing head and down my shoulders like a bolt of lightning. I bit my lower lip in a feeble attempt to keep my grunt of pain down as I slowly turned my head to my left. Nothing. My heart was pounding in my chest, making my head pound along with it in tune. I was shaking pretty badly from it all. The mixture of intense pain and cries from my aching body was almost to much.

I slowly turned my head to the right and felt my breath rush from my lungs. Pythor stood a few yards away leaning against a table. He looked angry.

_"You finally decided to wake up. Took you long enough."_ Pythor hissed. I gulped which only made the sandpaper feeling in the back of throat worsen. I could tell he has been standing there for awhile because Nya was no longer here. _"I wouldn't worry about the girl. She escaped, sadly. My soldiers even followed her all the way into the city but lost her."_

Relief took over my anxious mind. She's safe and the other's will find her. I relax down into my chair a bit more and the thought of me being here at the moment went away. I wondered where Nya ran to, will the guys be able to find her? He said she went into the city but where would she go?

_"...Earth ninja are you even listening?! I am trying to scare the pants off of you! Where was I...oh yes! I have made this plain, and your simple robot friend was not strong enough for my project. I thought about who was the strongest in the group and all eyes turned towards you. It's even perfect because you're the leader as well and your team will break without you."_ I gulped in regret and taunting thoughts were shouting in my head.

No, I have to stop, this is what Pythor wants. Me to feel hopeless and show weakness. I straightened up in my chair, doing my best to ignore the pain. I had my chin high and I faced forward not even caring to look at Pythor any longer. I wouldn't look at the pity in him.

_"After all of that... you still have courage and hope... I hate it. You think you will get out of this?"_ He chuckled darkly. _"Well then, let me change your mind."_

* * *

**I am so freaking sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I was sick and not in the mood for typing most of the time. I still am sick but I thought about you guys and someone people PMed me asked when I will update. Ta Da!**

**And I am sorry to make things worse but my computer will not turn on anymore so it will be a drag to type on a tough screen device plus it auto corrects so bad! I am so sorry you guys I will make it up to you. And sorry this chapter is short. It is better than nothing right?**

**NIghtWorldCat- I'm sorry for taking so long in editing. But LeonardoTheLeader and I worked really hard together to bring you this chapter! So please enjoy!**

_**LeonardoTheLeader~**_

**_NIghtWorldCat~_**


	16. Are Things Worse?

Chapter 16

Zane's P.O.V.

We were at the edge of the woods ready for what would come our way. We were expecting everything, well what was reasonable. I cleared my throat hoping my brothers understood we had to go.

I noticed some people peeking out of their doorways and I grew suspicious. I turned my head to the right and saw Kai and Lloyd ready. I nodded to them and without looking towards me they nodded too and we pulled our hoods over our faces. I felt my ninja garb over my chest that still didn't have its cover. I would feel better if my cover was on.

"Now." I said and we all ran into the city. I ran on the opposite side of the street as Lloyd and Kai were on the other. I came to a stop at a corner and so did the others at the corner. I signed for them to come to this side. They did as I signaled. We didn't have to worry about cars because no one was around.

I spotted a lady walk out of her shop and look down and up the streets. I waved to her as she looked at us. She smiled and put her hands on her chest as a sign of relief. I walked across the street and my brothers followed.

"Excuse us but we just got here and the place is clean of people. What seems to be the problem?" Lloyd asked behind me and she now looked worried.

"Y-you haven't dealt with them yet?" She panicked.

Kai walked to my side and rose an eye brow, "Who is _they_?" Kai asked and put his hands on his hips.

"Serpentines..." She merely whispered.

I gasped as did the others. I remained calm and asked the question we all wanted to ask, "Where did they head to?"

She pointed to our right, pretty much the way we were heading. My brothers ran faster than I have ever seen. I stood there with the lady still.

"Thank you for the help." I nodded my head and she smiled. I ran after my brothers and they seem to be slowing down a bit because sprinting is not the best idea when you first take off. They must really want to get answers.

"Why did you think the Serpentines were doing in the city? It is not smart for them to come here while they have Nya and Cole." I explained and Lloyd nodded. Kai kept his normal angry face a show.

"Wait! It's this the way to Dareth's Dojo?! If the Serpentine's were heading this way he could get himself into trouble!" Lloyd could be a genius at times other times he will try to stuff a fish down your pants.

We ran to Dareth's Dojo with a couple turns and a distance away I saw Dareth pacing back and forward. He seemed fine and I sighed this relief.

"Dareth!" Kai shouted and Dareth straight his body and turned to face us. He looked worried, stressed and almost defeat for some reason.

We ran up to him and he was talking to himself. He was saying things like 'What do I do' and 'the kids'. Dareth stood still like a statue and we all looked at each other. Then my body took control, I slapped him.

"Sorry Dareth." I said and Dareth fell to his knees and I guess realization hit him or I did. He stop mumbling things too so I was sure he was processing things. He looked up at us and he looked reliefed. Dareth suddenly gasped and stood up.

"Nya!" Dareth shouted and I gulped. I noticed Lloyd fingering his ninja garb and Kai was looking down studying the concrete.

"Dareth I hate to break it to you but Nya was captured by Serpentine..." I said and Dareth shook his head. Kai raised a brow bringing his head up.

"Dareth your saying that Zane's memory is wrong? I doubt it." Kai crossed his arms and Dareth grabbed my arm and pulled me in the Dojo.

"Kai! Lloyd! Dareth is crazy!" I shouted '_Ok I think my humor switch is on.' _Dareth pulled me to the back room. I fell on my knees and shook my head to looked up. I couldn't believe it. I crawled up to the body laying still.

"Are you the Ice Ninja?" A child's voice said and I didn't take my eyes off Nya. I nodded and the children left.

"I know for a fact I am not crazy." Dareth said behind me and his arms were crossed.

"I apologise. Where are my brothers?" I asked standing and facing the so called brown ninja.

"Outside planning on jumping me maybe. After calling me crazy they think I lost my mind." Dareth said putting his hands on his hips.

"I will get them." I closed my eyes from a brief second and Dareth stood next to the unconscious Nya.

I walked out of the room I watched the students kicking the air and their partners grabbing their feet. They all seemed to be watching me. I smiled and some of the students waved. I walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Lloyd? Kai?" I peeked my head out and saw the two pressing theirs backs against the wall as if hiding.

"Ok it isn't Dareth.." Lloyd said and the two relaxed with a sigh.

I sighed, "Ignore the past occurrences. You may want to see this."

I opened the door more for the two to procede inside and walked them to the back room. I stood next to Dareth and Kai's first instinct was to check Nya's pulse. Lloyd stood shocked for a minutes and they eventually gathered around her unconscious form.

"How did you find her?" Kai asked holding Nya's hand. His head tilted to look up at Dareth.

"I didnt." Dareth crossed his arms over his chest. Even I was surprised. "She came to me."

"What?" Lloyd spoke up and I believe I saw his eye twitch.

"I was in here with my students and I heard her call my name. I came out and found her unconscious. Simple as that." Dareth said and I felt my heart malfunctioned for a beat.

"Did you see Cole anywhere?" I asked and Dareth's eyes widen a bit.

"I did not see the Master of Earth." Dareth said gathering his rule back to his calm and fearless self. He then walked through the stringed beaded doorway to his students.

Lloyd sighed, "Maybe when she wakes up she will know where he is." Lloyd encouraged with a small smile and shrug. My eyes studied Nya, she have a couple bruise and a red dot on her arm.

"Should we take her back to the Bounty?" Kai asked placing a hand on her arm in a protective manner.

"Keeping an eye on her would be best." I summed it up. Kai nodded to pick her up in both arms and she seemed to sink close to him. I walked to the next room and Dareth was fixing the form of his student. "We will be heading our own way."

Dareth turned around and saw Kai holding Nya and Lloyd opening the door for Kai. Dareth smiled and the students stopped training.

"I would ask to go but I know I am needed for a great mission. Good luck ninja." Dareth said as cheerful as he could. I nodded to him. Dareth turned to his students and saw they stopped. "Who said you could stop?"

"Sorry Grand Sensei Dareth." The students said in unison. I flashed a smile to Dareth who returned the gesture.

"Thank you Dareth." I bowed my head respectfully to him. I exited the Dojo and noticed Lloyd and Kai down the street. I opened the compartment in my arm and pressed a button. Now my voice should echo through the Bounty.

"We are on our way back. Jay if you are there clear a table. Grab a few blankets and pillows. I will explain soon enough." I said and released the button shutting off the speaker for the Bounty. I closed my arm compartment and ran to Kai's side.

* * *

Jay P.O.V.

I was sleeping peacefully for the first in a long time. I could feel myself smile on the outside world. I never wanted to wake up. To bad for me then.

"We are on our way back. Jay if you are there clear a table. Grab a few blankets and pillows. I will explain soon enough." Zane's voice echoing my head. I moaned and yawned. _Thanks for the wake up call..._

I pushed the blanket off me and opened my eyes. I saw the falcon vision still on the screen. The falcon was flying around the woods.

I stood up and stretched my arms. My head started to spin from being down for while. My vision blackened and I held my hand on the table. I breathed slowly and waited. I yawned again and I gained my vision again. I put blankets on the table and two pillows next to it. I still had my blanket on the floor and I picked it up.

I went back in the chair and sat down. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my blanket around me. I closed my eyes and slightly smiled. My head rested on my shoulder and I found I could sleep. So I rested, I looked asleep and wished to stay that way.

I heard the door open and many 'shh'. I heard the floor creak and didn't bother opening my eyes.

"He didn't bother to lay the blankets out?" A whisper that belonged to Kai said.

"Do you see him right now? He is still sick and tired yet you say that?!" Lloyd's whisper was louder then Kai's and my frown went away. I was half asleep and they do this to me.

"Keep your voices down." Zane's voice was calm and organized. I smiled softly and I began to fall asleep again. "Plus he should rest it will be stressful went he wakes. We should wait for them both to wake."

I was falling asleep yet the last thing I heard bugged me. I would be stressed? And for us both to wake up? What happened? I wanted to open my eyes and see but I was too far down in sleep and dream land was waiting.

* * *

Cole's P.O.V.

My hands were tied in front of me and I was blinded from what torture was yet to come. I kept my breathing under control best I could but it was harsh. I breathed through my mouth and through my teeth. Breathing through my mouth really hard my throat though but it was better than my nose. I knew what was coming I heard the whip be unraveled. My breathing quickened, they were archiving nothing my whipping me. I have no voice.

I squeezed my eyes shut under my binds and waited. Then it came, it came quicker than expected. It stung like a lemon juice to a cut. I couldn't scream. I couldn't run. I couldn't do anything but wait. The team will find me. I have to give the hint.

I growled it the second it burned my throat but I couldn't do anything about that. I made fists and imagined me somewhere else. The pain was something else. I relaxed imagining I am at a beach and a lady with sharp nails was rubbing sunscreen on my back. But it was far from that. But it helped.

The third came hard than the previous. My fists came back and reality sank in. I thought about how long this may take. How many scars to count out of boredom. I then thought I may never get out. My head hit the wall in front of me. I grew weak from imagining, from thoughts, from the aching pain. I want out.

* * *

Kai P.O.V.

I stood next to my sister waiting from her or Jay to wake up. Lloyd and Zane stood on the other end of the table blocking Jay's view of her. We didn't want him to just wake up and see her. Jay is still sick as we remind each other.

I sighed and walked to Jay. I kneeled next to him and felt his head. It was warm but not as much as before. I heard him moaned and he shifted. I stood and back up to give him space. He yawned and sat up straight in the chair. Jay's eyes fluttered open and he gave a weak smile. I looked back at Zane and Lloyd to see they were still blocking Nya's body from Jay's view.

"Hey guys...when did you get here?" Jay said rubbing his eyes.

"I little more than an hour ago." Lloyd answered and Jay nodded.

"When we first got here I sensed you were wake Jay, but barely." Zane spilled and I was confused. He didn't tell us that. Jay crossed his legs on the chair.

"Yeah I was but I was so tired I was forced into sleep. I wanted to say something but nothing came out." Jay rested his head on his hand.

"We have something important to show you and you're gonna have to promise you won't freak out. We don't need a sick Jay jumping around." I explained and Jay raised an eye brow. I turned to Lloyd and Zane and nodded.

Zane and Lloyd stepped to the side revealing Nya. Jay's hand slapped down from his face and his feet came to the floor. Jay scooted the chair close to the table.

"How?" Was the only thing Jay managed to say.

"She escaped somehow and wondered into Dareth's Dojo." Lloyd explained and Jay nodded in response.

"And you didn't tell me-" Jay's anger washed away to cause him to stop in the middle of his sentence, he stood up. His eyes were locked on Nya. I turned to her and noticed she was waking up.

"Guys.." I said and we all circled around the table including Jay. Nya was squeezing her eyes shut and she was now groaning.

"No..." I heard from Nya and she gasped. Her eyes shot open right after and she stared up at us. She stayed still and didn't move. Her lips began to quiver.

"Nya...it's ok." I said and held her hand. Nya tightened her gripe for a moment.

"Where's Cole..." Nya whispered so slowly it hurt to hear.

"We were hoping...you knew.." Lloyd said in a low voice. A tear trickled down her face.

"Danger..." Nya whispered and I barely made out.

"Danger?" Zane asked and she nodded. I looked up and noticed Jay holding her other hand now. Nya turned her head and saw Jay.

"Jay your okay..." She whispered louder. Jay gave a some what convincing smile and nodded. Nya's eyes filled with fear and she squeezed Jay and my hand, "noo...someone get me out.." Nya begun to shake and tears ran down her face.

"Nya your okay we are on the Bounty." I said and she didn't respond, "We are going to sit you up."

With my other arm I pushed it under her back and pull her up. She let go of our hands and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Nya, can you tell us what happened?" I asked and all was silent for a while. She let go of her legs and crossed them. She looked down and the crying stopped.

"Is this real?" She asked softly and I felt bad for what she had to go through.

"Its is real, trust me." I said and smiled though she couldn't see it. Nya then picked up her hand and tried to made a fist. Her eyes filled with tears and she let them flow.

"Get it out of me..." Nya cried and I looked to Zane who frowned. We had no idea what happened and Nya is to afraid to tell. I guess we have to wait some more.

* * *

**Hello everyone. Sorry that I haven't updated my others fan fictions in a while. I am just so into this one. It might have a sequel as well. I am trying my best to update every so often. School, Choir class, and sick is still bothering me.**

**Time for the list of shout outs!**

**Buttergriffin332**

**Solidground**

**Pinkie Pie luvs Ninjago**

**XShinkuKikinX**

**Darkrainbow**

**Thank you all are reading my fan fiction so far. And when I say that I mean they reviewed on the last chapter. If I excluded some of you guys sorry. Buttergriffin332 didn't review on the last chapter but they help discuss ideas. If review this chapter I will give a shout out for sure. So smile.**

**NIghtCatWorld was busy with schooling and such so everyone wish her luck. I excused her from editing the chapter to catch up on real life's wonders. **

**So a have a question for everyone. _What do you think the name of the next chapter could be? Use some information from this chapter to think of what will happen next._**

**_~LeonardoTheLeader_**


	17. Pythor Is Planning

Chapter 17

Nya's P.O.V.

I was scared. I knew I was safe now but my mind won't except it. I still sat on the table, shaking in fear. I was scared thinking about what was going on right now for Cole. I whimpered thinking about it and I felt tears go down my cheeks. I took deep breaths and hugged myself.

"Nya, please do you know what happened? We need some evidence of where Cole maybe." Zane's voice snapped me out of it. Zane? I was pulled to reality and looked up. I stopped my tears to focus.

"I saw you that night." I said and I tilted my head. "Are you ok Zane?"

"I am more worried about you." Zane said and took my hand in his for comfort. To be honest I felt better because he saw the kidnapping and I didn't have to explain much.

"I was with Cole that night after Kai left. He started talking and I told him he wasn't aloud to and Cole got upset. Then Pythor showed up. Zane tried to stop him and everything went dark after Zane shut off again."

"Everyone has mentioned to me that Cole was not aloud to speak and I have not known why. And no one explained how I was rescued." Zane said and looked to Kai who sighed.

"Ok so we.. I mean Jay found where you were taken to and when we made it there, there was nothing stopping us from getting you and when we were leaving Pythor choked Cole till he passed out. We left the building and were ambushed by Serpentines. You and Cole were out so it was just Jay, Lloyd and I. We fought and were outnumbered. Jay used his true potential, that is what the burn marks were on the ground. We were not going to make it but Nya showed up in her samurai suit. When we got to the bounty Cole was up but every time he talked he would start coughing." Kai explained in a short summary.

Zane nodded understanding and I bit my lower lip. I released Zane's hand from mine and tried to make fists again with both hands. I hands stopped about half way. A tear went down my face and everyone turned to me.

"Nya, what are you doing?" Lloyd asked, I lifted head a little not removing my eyes from my fists. I could tell Lloyd stood right in front of me.

"Pythor did something to me.." I said trying once more to make a fist. Kai opened his mouth to say something back nothing came. "When...I woke up.. I was in a dark room. One single light lite the room I was in. I was tied to a chair and when I looked around I saw Cole in a chair tied too. I had a cloth over my mouth and Cole didn't. When he woke up he asked me if Pythor hurt me and...and he sounded like he was in so much pain." I stopped and covered half my face with one hand. "Pythor came in and said he knew Cole couldn't talk. Cole said something and Pythor..."

I started to sob and in my hands and then I felt a warm hand on my back. I looked up to see Kai at my side and the others ready to listen. I took a deep breath and wiped the tears away.

"Pythor choked Cole again and he put something in my system. I have been dizzy and unfocused since. He untied me and when I went to Cole he looked like he was in so much pain. I wanted to untie him but...I can't even make fists.." I explained and looked at their expressions; confused and sorrow. "Cole was dragged out of the room. Pythor gave me this watch and told me that I would wake up in the woods and I have to run. He said when the watch hit zero he would send soldiers after me. I passed at some time and woke up with four minutes left. I heard the soldiers near and ran into the city. I didn't think they would follow me but they did. The citizens freaked out and left. I ran and felt dizzy again and ran to Dareth's Dojo. Then I am here." I said and lied on the table again. I closed my eyes and felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Kai.

"That was brave of you sis." Kai said and smiled to me. I smiled back and Kai kissed my forehead. "I am glad your okay."

I closed my eyes and I felt dizzy with memories. Memories that scared me. I fell asleep.

* * *

No One's P.O.V.

Kai sighed and everyone turned their attention to him.

"She has been gone for less than a day and that all happened. I'm a terrible brother." Kai said running his hand through his spiky hair and not making eye connection with anyone.

"It is not your fault Kai. It was destined to happen." Zane said.

"He is right." Everyone turned to the control rooms door and spotted Sensei Wu. "How is Nya?"

"She has something in her blood stream." Zane said as he walked towards the table. Sensei Wu looked over Nya and stopped scanning at the red dot on her arm.

"This must be the spot the drug entered her system." Sensei Wu said pointing at the tiny red dot.

"How do you suspect the drug will stop taking affect?" Zane asked looking over to his Sensei.

"In time it will pass." Their Sensei answered with his usual wisdom. "For now we should use what we know to find my other student."

* * *

Cole's P.O.V

I lie alone in a darkened room curled in a ball. It was the same room I was whipped in. How many times was I whipped? I lost count. I was in the corner of the room in my torn ninja suit bare foot. I was cold and the room was made with stone brick walls and floor. A metal door with a tiny window that had bars in it. Two guards stood one on each side of the door leaning on the wall.

I was cold and my ripped and torn suit was no help. A few feet from my shivering body was a pool of blood from where I was whipped. When my whip marks stopped bleeding after an hour I crawled painfully in the corner to get away from the icy blood. When I lie on my side blood started to pour again. I didn't care about it anymore it was irritating but I do care about blood loss.

I lie on my right side, shivering. I thought about if this is how it ends. My friends never find me and I freeze to death. What is Pythor planning? If I had the chance to run, I would be caught and barely be able to run let alone walk 13 feet prefectly. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and hugged my body with a slight tingle of pain erupt in my back, chest and throat.

The room had no window but I wish it did to see the time of day, warmth and to know where I am. The room had moss growing in between the stone brick walls and floor so I tried my best to keep my wounds from touching the floor. The last thing I want is intentionality is probably bound to happen. The room only has a dim light from the tiny opening in the door. It wasn't very much light but it gave me enough to see the floor, barely the walls and a hand in front of my face.

I began to hear whispers from outside my cell and decided to listen to pass time. Most likely from the guards.

"What is the point of this? He is useless isn't he?" A guard with a hiss in his voice questioned.

"You idiot. The human is the key to getting the others ninja out of the way." A snake guard with a more humane voice spoke.

"What is Pythor planning?" The hiss voice asked.

"He didn't tell us so the stupid ninja can't over hear us!" The snake guard whisper shouted.

"Is he listen now?" The hissing guard whispered.

I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing to look asleep. I don't know what I was benefiting pretending to sleep but I felt safer this way. I was benefiting my sureness. Could feel their stares on me and remained still.

"Nah he is out of it." The other guard answered. I let my breathing go back to a faster unsteady pace and opened my eyes a bit. It was now quiet out there and for some reason I didn't like it. Something was going on out there.

"I want you a get me a chair and you unlock the door." I heard a different voice I knew to well. I heard the door unlock and I closed my eyes to ignore the purple snake. "You can't hide from my like that."

I opened my eyes and saw Pythor stand in the middle of the room staring down at me. My throat began to sting with words just meant for him. A guard with a white strip on his forehead going down his back and red scales covered the must of his body, light green scaly bellied snake set a chair down in front of Pythor facing him.

Pythor smirked when snapped his fingers and guard grabbed my left arm and the other guard that unlocked the door came in and took my right arm. The snake that had my right arm shared the same traits as the other but instead of red scales they were a dark orange. The two snakes pulled me into the chair and the red one left. The orange snake handed Pythor the key to my cell and followed the red snake guard out. The door was closed behind the guards and the light showed a dark outline around Pythor.

I didn't bother move my head or body at all. My chest, back, neck and head began to ache more from the movement.

"How is the chair?" Pythor mocked and my eyes trailed to the floor and I ignored Pythor. "I guess you don't want to know what I have done to the girl?"

I tilted my head up a bit towards Pythor and set my eyes on him. I remained limp in the chair. They didn't even need to tie me down. What kind of leader am I? A weak leader is what.

"Sense you can't speak, your movement show you care for her." Pythor smiled at himself. "She escaped."

Pythor seemed mad now. I sat up more in my chair and now rested my arms on the arm rests to give him the thought I am listening. I looked more interested and felt the smooth wood of the chair on my aching back.

"I gave her the chance to run and she did." Pythor explained and I raised an eye brow. "Of course I drugged her and she woke up not knowing where we are now. She is clueless to where we are."

Pythor smiled, at least Nya is safe. The thought made me relax in my chair and go limp. I rested my head on the wooden back of the chair.

"Relaxing? But we aren't through. Why I have big plans for you." I shivered at the comment Pythor made and remained in the same position. I thought about what plans Pythor was talking about. What is so special about me? Why me? He had the chance to get to Nya and Zane and let them go. Why does he want me?

My head spun with these questions and Pythor put his hands on his hips.

"It is rude to ignore me the way you have been. I know you can't spoke but give me a sign your listening. Like a simple nod." Pythor snapped and I sat up again. I placed my head on my hand and nodded. "I want to make a deal with you."

To show a sign I was listening I rolled my eyes. What does he think he is doing making a deal with me? I would think he would torture me day after day. Does the hours ago, when I was whipped, not mean anything to him?

"It is not like you have a choice." Pythor spat and I dropped my head. I saw him turn around and unlock the door. "Don't leave." Pythor laughed and closed the door. I heard him lock the door and slither off.

What deal is he planning? Why am I so important to him?

* * *

**Hello everyone. I got a chapter! *dances* I have so much planned for this story and I confirmed a second story for this. So excited! I might just update this story instead of the others and just keep going with this.**

**I have a YouTube channel and every Friday I do a truth and dare that you guys put in the comments. My YouTube name is the same as this name, so LeonardoTheLeader.**

**NIghtWorldCat didn't make it in time so ever her a Hi in the reviews. Sorry Cat.**

**_~LeonardoTheLeader_**


	18. The Fixing

Chapter 18

Secert Lair

No ones P.O.V.

After a rough talk between Cole and Pythor, Cole was left with many unanswered questions. Cole eventually fell into a light, quiet sleep in the chair, slouched over at an almost painful position. But soon the same two guards from before returned with a set of keys that Pythor probably gave them and after about four hours of miserable sleep, he woke from a nightmare.

His nightmare was about Pythor and what he was planning. What he would do. What will become of him and his team. Cole bolted up with a gasp, his legs and hands shaking, staring at the floor. The nightmare gave him a real spook. Cole's breathing was like a car refusing to start, only with a car, it couldn't feel that pain of a terrible nightmare.

Cole was so determined to find out about his dream, piece by piece. He was so deep in his brooding that he didn't notice the door unlock infront of him. The light outside of the cell illuminated the ground before a shadow formed in the light and snapped its head up. But to his disappointment, the purple snake stood there, making Cole sigh and dropped his head again.

_"Way the long face?"_ Pythor hissed and trailed closer to Cole. Cole would have spat so many insults and come backs at Pythor but his throat burned like fire._ "I have to set my plans in motion so you can not pout and sit here all day."_

Cole shook his head to show he wasn't going to do what Pythor wanted. Pythor snickered then put his hand on Cole's shoulder and gripped tight. Cole grimaced, _"As I said before you have no choice. Your mine Earth Ninja!"_

Pythor gripped Cole's other shoulder tight and forced him to his feet. Pythor kept his grip to not let him fall. _"Guards!"_

Pythor called for assistance and the two guards from before came. They cuffed Cole's hands in front of him, both connected by a single chain drooping to the floor. Pythor let go of his shoulders and Cole dropped to his knees.

Pythor then took said chain and gripped it in his scaly hands, _"Pathetic!"_ Pythor screeched before walking out of the cell, dragging Cole along to stumble after Pythor. Cole's head pounded and he was pulled away from reality.

_'What was going on? Where is he taking me? Where's the team? My family? Anyone?'_ Cole thought.

Cole bumped into the walls at his sides and fell off his own feet, all of this causing Cole to groan, making his throat worsen. Giving in, Cole simply stayed down on his belly and let himself be tugged along, for a few seconds.

_"Get up!"_ Pythor shouted and yanked on the chains. A cold swing of a whip hit his back and Cole's eyes widened.

_'No not the whip! Please not that! I'm sorry! Get it away!'_ Cole cried out in his mind and shook in fear. He really hated being whipped, it scarred him.

Cole scurried to his feet and his legs wobbled. Pythor noticed this but keeped going. A guard followed now with a whip in his hand as Pythor lead Cole down a dark hallway but light enough to see faintly. Pythor stopped at a door and looked back at Cole. Cole drew his eyes brows inwards at Pythor.

Then Pythor nodded once, signaling the guard. The sharp, crack of the whip against Cole's back made him yelp, only adding to the burning in his chest, throat, and head. Pythor smiled and opened the door. Cole hesitated, not moving, tightening the chain between him and Pythor, stopping him. Pythor growled and turned to the frozen boy in the doorway.

_"I would start using your head and get a move on or you can get whipped for countless hours!"_ Pythor snapped and Cole quickly put one foot in front of the other. Cole warily scanned the room and took it in. There was a metal table with a bright light over it and a smaller table parallel from it. Pythor yanked a horrified Cole forward, Cole simply obeying, to deep in thought by the scenarios playing in his head.

_'Someone help me.'_ Cole cried out through his thoughts, thought he knew no one would hear.

Pythor uncuffed Cole quietly before a guard lied him on the table before he could make any move. Cole started to struggle but stopped seconds after from exhaustion. Cole was tired, weak and knew the whipping he was destined to get was near. Cole was strapped down and he panicked again. One strap across his chest, two small ones bound his wrists, a thick strap over his waist, the last two over his ankles. His unsteady breathing quickened as he trembled. The table under him now had blood on it from his fresh whip marks.

Pythor slithered over to Cole casting a shadow over his prone form. Pythor held a syringe filled with yellow goop up to show Cole what was to come, then jammed the ice cold needle into his arm, injecting Cole with whatever was in the bottle. Cole stopped shaking in seconds and he looked up passed Pythor and the overhead light to stare at the dark above as his eyes gradually fluttered shut, his breathing now calming as he was pulled under.

_"My goodness he's annoying!"_ Pythor said and placed a hand over his forehead. He turned and put the syringe on the table then clapped his hands, watching as three snake ran in._ "Start the operation! Make it fast! Don't kill him either. I put to much work into this to have him die."_

The three snakes, wearing plastic aprons and masks over their faces all bowed and got to work. Pythor went out the door, followed by the guard with the whip.

Pythor turned to the guard, _"Have guards watch each entrance and exit. We are not having any distractions. Have no soldier or guard seen."_ Pythor ordered and the guard nodded then took off. Pythor went to the main control room of the secret base. Security cameras planted at every door. Pythor's eyes landed on the security camera from the room the operation was taking place and grinned.

* * *

At the Destiny Bounty

Kai paced back and forth on the deck. He had his arms crossed and huffed each time he turned to walk the other way. Jay sat on the stairs, watching him walk around. Kai turned again with a growl, flinging his arms to his sides, fists in a tight ball as fire danced from finger to finger.

"If you keep pacing I am going to throw up on you. I am already feeling sick to my stomach." Jay said and rub his left temple.

Kai stopped pacing and turned to Jay, "Why aren't we out there looking for Cole?! I mean seriously! We know who has him!" Kai's hair turned to flames, Jay's expression didn't change.

"Hey hot head, that name has a meaning... again." Jay said almost emotionless. Kai breathed out sharply and it went out as well as his fists. Jay held his head and groaned.

Kai tilted his head. "You okay?" Kai's mind finally drifted from Cole as he took a seat next to Jay who sat silent for a minute.

"I don't feel good. I'm air sick. Being up here is killing me!" Jay said with dramatic hand motions. Jay was tired of the Bounty up in the sky but they all agreed it was safer in the air than on the ground.

"I am passed done with being up here. We should be doing something!" Kai punched his hand with the thought of Cole returning.

"Ohhh boy... I'm going inside." Jay said holding his stomach and walked in the bedroom. Kai went to the Bridge to see that Sensei Wu was gone, and that Lloyd and Zane were talking softly as his sister slept on the table with blankets cuddled around her.

"Guys when are we going to land? We have to find Cole! Oh and Jay agrees with me on landing though he is probably somewhere throwing up." Kai said shrugging and Lloyd gasped. The green ninja darted from the room to find Jay. Kai leaned on the table Nya was on slightly.

"I agree we should find Cole, but we are not prepared. We do not know what we are up against and the Serpentine's already have an advantage in having Cole. Jay is not well enough to fight. Nya is recovering. I am in the process of being repaired. The probability of us getting him back are low, Kai. It is reasonable that we wait till the time is right." Zane explained and the little lecture opened Kai's eyes. Zane was right.

Kai sighed, "Your right, sorry." Kai rubbed the back of his neck. Zane placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It is alright." Zane's monotone voice said and Kai smiled. Sensei Wu ran into the room and he looked paniced. "Is something wrong Sensei?"

"Indeed, we must land the Bounty." Sensei Wu announced and he walked to the steering wheel. Lloyd came in with Jay leaning on him.

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked and Kai grinned.

"The Bounty is coming out of the sky." Kai said and Jay's eyes lite up. Jay flunged his arm in the air.

"Hooray..." Jay said softly and looked droopy.

Lloyd smirked, "He barfed on your toothbrush, Kai." Kai held a hand to his mouth nearly barfing himself.

"No... that was yours Lloyd." Jay said softly and poked Lloyd's cheek.

Lloyd frowned, "No, mine is black with a white handle."

"Hey! That's my toothbrush!" Kai shouted and Lloyd's face turned red.

Jay smiled, "Well sucks for you guys I actually barfed on all the toothbrushes."

"Eww!" Lloyd and Kai said in unison.

Lloyd pulled Jay's arm off his shoulder and walked away, "I need a shower."

Zane and Sensei Wu were talking about what the change of events were for.

"I understand, but what about Jay? As well as my chest? I know it is wise to leave Nya here to recover." Zane pondered.

"As for Jay, he stays. We shall not risk him hurting himself. Your chest, Jay can possibly fix before you leave." Sensei Wu answered.

"Stay here on the Bounty? I think I'm going to be sick again." Jay said holding his stomach. Everyone ignored Jay's comment.

"So what was the problem Sensei Wu? Why the change of plans?" Kai asked and Sensei Wu sighed. Jay walked to the table and leaned on it.

"Plans have changed because I had a horrifying vision. We need to get Cole before it is too late." Sensei Wu said as he got the Bounty to decrease altitude.

"Too late for what?" Kai asked. A sharp pain in his chest telling him that he probably didn't want to know.

"Before he is killed." Sensei Wu said lightly and a thud sound was heard. The three turned to the door and saw Lloyd with a towel around his toned waist.

"W-what? I know the Serpentine, they don't kill... Do they?" Lloyd started to think over his encounters with Serpentine.

"I am afraid Cole is in danger, Lloyd." Sensei Wu said and stared out the window.

"That was a quick shower." Kai said after a minute and Lloyd looked down at his towel.

"That reminds me, I should probably get dressed." Lloyd walked back to the bedroom.

"Hey Jay, your pretty quiet. What's on your mind?" Kai asked and Jay gripped the table tightly.

"Nothing... On mind... Head SPINNING." Jay said between breaths.

Kai pat Jay on the back. "Hang in there Jay we are almost down." Kai said and Jay got on his knees and held his head.

"Spinnnnnnnn..." Jay kept the 'n' constant as his head made three-six in his hands. Kai crouched next to Jay and rubbed his back. Zane walked to the other side of Jay and glanced at the sleeping Nya.

"Uh Sensei? How much longer till the Bounty is down?" Kai asked and as Jay groaned.

"Almost." Sensei Wu answered and the Bounty came to a stop. Jay inhaled.

"Need fresh air!" Jay said and ran out on the deck and Zane followed him out.

"So Zane, Lloyd and I go out to find Cole?" Kai asked and Sensei Wu nodded.

"After Zane has something over his chest to protect himself." Sensei Wu added and Kai bowed his head. Kai ran out on the deck and saw Zane at the railing.

"Where's Jay?" Kai asked and Zane pointed down. Kai looked over the railing and saw Jay lying on the ground rubbing the grass. The place they landed was Ninjago woods where the older base was when rescuing Zane. "Jay!"

Jay stopped smiling and sat up. He looked up at his friends, "What?"

"Get up here. We need you to put the chest door back on Zane." Kai shouted and Jay crossed his arms.

"Can I do it down here? I can actually breath down here." Jay stated and Kai looked at Zane.

"Are you willing to go down there and get it fixed?" Kai asked and Zane nodded.

"If it benefits Jay." Zane said and jumped over the side. Zane landed on both feet and his right hand crouching down close to the grass.

"So you guys are going to find Cole?" Jay questioned with a smile on his face. Zane couldn't help but smile back. Zane sat on a rock next to Jay.

"Yes, Sensei Wu had a vision and Cole seemed really injured from what he said to me." Zane's smiled faded and Jay's did too.

"What did he tell you before Kai and I came in?" Jay said curiously and had a serious face. Jay had his elbows on his knees.

"Sensei Wu said in his vision that he saw Cole lying in a cell bleeding. He lied motionless on the ground and his breathing was irregular." Zane explained and Jay opened his mouth but nothing came.

"Zane catch!" Kai shouted and Zane stood up. Kai dropped Zane's chest cover over the edge and Zane caught it. "Be right back!"

Kai ran off again and Zane sat on the rock again. He put his metal door on his lap.

"Are you well enough to fix me?" Zane asked and Jay nodded.

"Yeah I was just not feeling good in the air." Jay explained and Kai ran to the rail. Kai jumped over the rail with a tools box in his hand.

"Anything else you need Jay?" Kai asked and set the box by their feet. Kai wiped sweat from his forehead with his sleeve.

Jay smiled, "Yes, a massage and a lobster and-"

"Ok your definitely better now." Kai said and walked to the anchor. "I will be in the Bounty if you need me."

Kai said and climbed the chain. Kai was out of sight and Zane turned to Jay. Jay looked through his tool box and pulled a wrench out.

"You ready?" Jay asked and Zane nodded. Zane pulled the top half of his ninja gi down revealing the new wires and switches.

"I appreciate you fixing me Jay." Zane said as Jay begun by picking the chest plate and popping it into place.

"No problem." Jay smiled and grabbed a bolt. He screwed it in from the inside while it was open.

* * *

Secert Lair

Cole's eyes opened in an instant. His breath was immediately wavering, sounding as if he wanted to cry or was crying. Cole groaned through his heavy pants and was surprised to find he was not strapped down. Cole's chest burned way worse than before and he hugged himself, breathing through his mouth only causing the pain in his chest to grow worse.

_'Did Pythor do something to my chest?'_ Cole looked down and saw his ninja gi over his chest and took it off, revealing the same device that was buried in Zane's chest. The device had five legs coming from it and it was buried into his skin. Cole tentatively brushed his finger over the scary looking thing and suddenly screeched in pain when it sent a strong shock through his body, and didn't dare to touch it again afterwards. Cole gasped, though in this predicament, he found short relief that it didn't hurt his throat.

Cole's breathing was harsh and deep, laced heavy with worry. Cole gulped and again found it didn't hurt.

"Why would Pythor do this?" Cole said out loud and gasped, "I just talked.."

The door opened with a loud slam and startled Cole. Pythor came in with a rope and the same guard came in his the whip. Cole shivered at the sight of the whip.

"What the heck did you do to me?!" Cole shouted and Pythor frowned and cursed under his breath.

_"Great you're talking again."_ Pythor rolled his eyes and turned to the guard. _"Fix it would you?"_

Cole gasped and saw the guard walk to him. Cole scooted back and grew scared.

"No stop!" Cole shouted and the guard grinned. The guard walked around the table, eyeing a fearful Cole who quickly squeezed his eyes shut. The whip crashed against his back, creating new fresh lashes, deep into his skin. But with every new gash, Cole continued to stay silent, keeping his mouth locked in a painful line.

_"Get rid of his voice would you!"_ Pythor shouted and Cole opened his eyes to see Pythor shouting to a security camera.

In the main control room a snake nodded started to type rapidly on the keyboard. When he hit the enter key the device on Cole's chest beeped and flashed.

_"Good. Try the speak now Ninja!"_ Pythor laughed and Cole growled. Cole opened his mouth and. . . nothing came.

_"Pathetic ninja!"_ Pythor grinned and with the rope over his shoulder he nodded to the guard. The guard grabbed Cole's arms and put him behind his back. Cole still didn't struggle. _"Now to set up!"_

Pythor and the guard walked to the cell that Cole spent before hours in, the room still reeking of sweat and blood. The guard held Cole still as Pythor began the tie Cole's wrists. The rope attached to a hook that hung from the ceiling, forcing Cole to stand on the tips of his toes as his body was stretched up high, arms shaking from the strain. Cole growled at Pythor but stopped when the guard struck Cole with the whip.

_"Just in case."_ Pythor whispered close to Cole's face and grabbed a cloth, forcing it over Cole's mouth and tied the back. Pythor tapped his chin doubtfully,_ "I believe he is not weak and pale enough."_

Pythor spoke as if Cole wasn't even in the room. Pythor looked to the guard and back to Cole. _"You ought to fix that, yes?"_

The guard nodded and stood behind a shaking Cole, no longer just shaking from the strain, but again in fear for the torture to continue on. _"I will leave you to your work."_ Pythor left the room, a small crack left open in the door so the guard wasn't locked in.

Cole closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. He waited and waited. Nothing but the silence. This was part of his game. You believe you aren't going to get hurt, and when relief piles in, he snaps! Cole dropped his head in searing pain as the first of many blows struck his back.

Cole bit his lip tight but released the poor piece of flesh, not wanting his teeth to pierce through his chapped lip. Another whip and Cole groaned. His legs gave up, the struggling fight of keeping him up to much, and the only thing keeping him up was the rope above. Cole shut his eyes tighter.

After countless whips Cole fell unconscious and the guard finally stopped. Ghastly whip marks that branded his back dripped and flowed with the dark color of crimson down his back and onto the floor. The growing pool of blood soaked into his bare feet, painting his skin and the floor in a river of red. The guard rolled his whip up, satisfied with his work to the helpless ninja's back. Cole never moved or made a sound in his unconscious world making the guard snicker as he left the room.

* * *

The Bounty

Jay finished fixing the chest plate and it opened and closed properly. Zane smiled at the finished product.

"Good as new!" Jay said and stood up, patting Zane's shoulder. Zane stood up and grabbed the tool box.

"How are you feeling?" Zane asked and Jay smiled.

"After bringing up my food earlier, hungry." Jay answered rubbing his growling stomach. Zane began to climb the chain of the anchor with one less hand that was holding the tool box.

"Are you sure you can climb up here?" Zane questioned.

"Course. I am a ninja after all." Jay smirked and climbed up to meet Zane. The two walked into the Bridge and saw Lloyd, Kai, Sensei Wu and a sleeping Nya.

"How are you two?" Lloyd asked and looked back and forward.

"I feel brand new." Zane stated and Jay shrugged.

"I could be better. I am going to fill my stomach with something yummy though." Jay turned and walked to he kitchen.

"We are leaving in a few minutes Zane, now that you are fixed up." Kai said and Zane nodded. Sensei Wu stood in front of the three.

"You three must be careful. We don't know the location, but we must find Cole." Sensei Wu said pouring a cup of tea.

"When Nya woke up, she was scared and at first didn't think it was actually us. How do you think Cole will be?" Lloyd thought out loud.

"Cole is strong. He will pull through." Zane added and smiled to his brothers. They smiled back.

"You three may go." Sensei Wu annouced and they walked to the kitchen.

"Jay, we are leaving and wanted to say bye." Lloyd said at the door frame with his friends behind him. Jay was sitting at the table with a sandwich. Jay swallowed what was in his mouth.

"Well I hope you guys find Cole." Jay smiled in encouragement and the Golden Master and the masters of Ice and Fire walked on deck. They grabbed their weapons and jumped over the side. Then the three began searching.

* * *

**Hi People! Guess what! *squeals then frowns* I believe there is one chapter left! One after this chapter. Or two after this chapter. This chapter was the longest one! Yeah. So I appreciate the reviews and I read them all. I love to write for you guys. **

**Guess who's back?! NIghtWorldCat! *squeals and dies* (cliffhanger forever..) =w=**

**NIghtWorldCat: hi again! I'm baaackk~! And I'm here to help out LeonardoTheLeader with my favorite story ever! And I especially love this chapter, there's drama, horror, torture and feels! Lots and lots of feels! So I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_

_**~NIghtWorldCat**_

**What do you think the device on Cole's chest is there for?**


	19. Discovery

Chapter 19

No One's P.O.V.

After some time of Zane, Lloyd, and Kai walking through the woods, they never thought of dropping their guards. Kai tried to expect anything and everything; constantly turning his head from side to side. Lloyd focused on looking for the base hidden within the woods. Zane would switch every few minutes to his falcon vision and look from the skies. All of them have seen nothing.

Kai groaned in frustration, "Where is that stupid snake so I can punch him in his stupid face?!" Kai punched his fist to his open palm.

Zane switched to falcon vision but continued walking. "Patience Kai. We must not lose hope. We will find Cole."

"I wasn't giving up! I'm just done with that snake!" Kai shouted and crossed his arms after throwing them in the air.

"You do realize this 'snake' has a name?" Zane asked, switching his falcon vision off and turning his head to look at Kai.

"I do, but I refuse to use it. He doesn't understand how mad I am for how much he did to this family! I swear if I hear his name I'll go ballistic!" Kai yelled out.

Lloyd tilted his head slightly.

"You mean Pythor?" Lloyd looked to Kai, the ninja in red's eye twitched before he quickly turned to pounce on Lloyd. Lloyd's arms went up in defence. Zane stepped in between the two and placed a steady hand on Kai's chest.

"The more you claw at Lloyd, the more time Cole is in Pythor's hands. Time is not something you can waste away at the moment." Zane calmed Kai down and slowly removed his hand to continue to walk.

Lloyd dropped his head. "This would be a good time for one of Jay's jokes." He whispered and Kai turned to Lloyd again.

"It would." Kai whispered back then looked to Zane who was a few yards away. "Come on, we have to find Cole."

Lloyd nodded and the Masters of Fire and Creation ran to the Master of Ice. The search continued.

After some time, Lloyd in boredom and sadness picked up a leaf, while walking, and twirled it in his fingers. Lloyd held it flat on his hand but the wind carried it away. Lloyd bent over and picked up a new leaf. This leaf was different from the other. It was green as all leaves but it had no shading to it, just one green. The leaf in Lloyd's fingers had a different feel to it and he couldn't really explain in. That is when he realized this was a fake leaf, a plastic and fabric one to be exact.

"Hey guys look." Lloyd held out the plastic leaf and they stopped walking. Kai's eyes had fire in them, he was not happy.

"A leaf? Great Lloyd! But remember what Zane said about not wasting time?!" Kai glared over at Lloyd. Zane held out his hand and Lloyd passed it to him. Zane held the stem in his fingers.

"Interesting, a plastic and fabric leaf." Zane explained and handed the leaf back to Lloyd. Kai face palmed hearing that and crossed his arms. Zane stepped forward in front of Kai and Lloyd. Zane turned his head left and began to scan his eyes left to right while turning his head. When Zane stopped he immediately pointed his head a little to his left. "Most of the fake leaves are located that way. I believe that is where we have to go."

"Why that way? Why is that way so important? My gut his telling me to continue forward." Kai said and continued his rant with his crossed arms, Zane looked to Kai.

"Do you really want to doubt a nindroid?" Zane asked with his eyebrows up, Kai sighed and dropped his arms.

"Fine." Kai said in defeat. The three started to walked towards the scattered copies of leaves. Soon enough they found that they couldn't avoid stepping on the fake leaves. It was very strange in Lloyd's opinion. What they found next surprised them.

* * *

The Bounty

Jay finished his sandwich and slowly walked to the bridge to continue watching over Nya. When Jay walked in he was surprised to see Nya sitting up on the table with her head down and eyes closed.

"H-hey Nya. I didn't expect to see you awake." Jay said and rubbed the back of his neck. Nya looked over to the ninja in blue and smiled softly but it turned to a frown quickly.

"Are you still sick?!" Nya asked and turned to dangle off the table. Jay put a hand up as a sign for her to stop and he sat in the wheeled chair.

"I'm fine. Just have an upset stomach." Jay said softly and stared up at the ceiling. Nya remembered before her capture that the blue ninja was terribly sick and he seemed to be getting better. While Jay eyed the ceiling Nya went to stand. With her arms she held herself up against the table.

The Samurai squinted her eyes and breathed out, she pushed her weight off of the table and walked quickly to Jay. The ninja in blue heard the sound of shifting and slowly turned his head to the source. Nya placed a hand on his shoulder and Jay looked in her eyes. She moved her hand to his head.

"How do you really feel?" Nya asked putting both hands back on the arm rest and leaned on it not having her full strength completely returned.

"Like my head is going to explode." Jay said with a sigh and closed his eyes.

Nya tsked, "Your head is pretty hot. You should get some rest."

Jay nodded in response and curled up on the chair. Nya moved her hands away and patted his head. She smiled and went out of the room to let Jay sleep.

Nya walked to the deck and looked around, no one around. The Samurai decided to see Sensei Wu in his room. While on her way she would support her self on the wall. Once there, Nya peeked her head in the open doorway.

"Sensei?" Nya called to the wise man and he came out of his meditation.

"Nya, it's nice to see you up. How are you feeling?" Sensei Wu asked and Nya walked in a bit uneasy.

"Better." She said showing her hand almost make a complete fist.

"I see." The Sensei said stroking his hand through his beard. He spotted that Nya's legs struggled to hold her, he decided to let her figure it out herself. Nya went to ask a question but before she got the chance Sensei Wu spoke again. "The Ninja left to find Cole."

Nya nodded as her question was answered before asked.

"You have seen Jay?" Sensei asked and Nya nodded again.

"Still sick from before but I see improvement." Nya gave a small nervous smile. The Sensei wrapped his hand around a blue tea cup, the warm cup warming his hand. He sipped from the cup and gently put it back on the place mat where it belonged.

"Are you wanting to join the ninja?" Sensei Wu asked seeing the answer already in her eyes. Nya looked away for a second to regain her thought and brought her hands together.

"Well Sensei... you see.. I just feel kind of useless here all the time so I thought maybe I could go help. And they need all the help they can get really. I thought because I am better I could help out." Nya's hands slipped down her sides, her shoulders tense.

The Sensei closed his eyes and nodded his head understanding. "Until you are completely healed, Nya, I'm afraid the answer is no."

Nya's shoulders dropped, "I understand."

Sensei Wu nodded again and Nya turned to leave. She stepped out of the room to her disappointment. She really wanted to help the guys out. Nya made a fist to test herself and gasped in surprise. A full fist.

* * *

**Hey friends. I am terribly sorry for such long wait but, I just hit a falling point of my life and my family and close friends were there for me but I needed a break from my online life. I know it may seem that have stopped reading in all but thatis the opposite. I have been writing all the time but I have draw backs. I have been making many chapter for my stories. I am in color guard, so practice. I have school and family things. If you really want to know Private Message me if you wish. **

**Back to a happier note, I am going to update at least one or twice a month. I am going to make myself a deal here. I update once a month but if I miss it then I have to update twice or tree times the next month. I don't have a date planned so just keep your eyes out. **

**I know what you are probably thinking, this chapter is short! I know and it is torture to myself to post even post this. Trust me when I say, I have big plans.**

**If you didn't know I have a Deviantart account, I think you should check it out. You don't need to though. I draw Ninjago. A lot. It is an obsession. I do digital art and pencil art. My name is the exact same to my fanfiction account, LeonardoTheLeader. **

**Alright I am going to leave it there. I really hope you guys have a nice day, sleep or something. And I hope you enjoyed!**

_**~LeonardoTheLeader**_


	20. No Rest For The Weary

Chapter 20

Cole's P.O.V.

Cough..

My chest tensed from the pain of another coughing fit. My eyes stinging from being shut so tight as my dry throat raged and ached. I swallowed, only adding to the dryness, not wetting my throat as I hoped. I am in agony. I am weak. I am lost.

Cough

I scowled at myself for being so useless. I'm starting to wonder if my friends are even looking for me.

Cough

Hopefully Nya found the guys. Her in safe hands would make me better mentally.

Cough cough

I am not giving up. But I am broken. Pythor is in my head. He controls me.

Cough

I yawn reminding myself how tired I really am. My eyes still shut, yet no sleep comes. It has been days since I slept, sleep sounds nice..

But I can't! I yell at myself, opening my eyes. No sleep. I can't sleep. Not now. Pythor... H-he

Cough

He hates when I start to doze off. He gets mad. He hurts me. He will hurt me till I can barely breathe. No sleep...

Cough cough

No sleep... No... Sleep... Sleep.. no sleep... Sleep

I hadn't noticed my eyes slowly closing. My breathing calmed, and was even. I was falling sleep, but I never noticed. Till..

My body jolted in pain. I was being shocked again! He shocks me till I can't breathe! I am mute from him, and now to the world as my screams come out as nothing more than hums. My breath is now trembling like a 5.0 earthquake.

Falling asleep is not an opinion when you're Pythor's guest. He likes to keep his guest alert twenty four seven.

Cough cough

My back had been whipped countless times. The blood from the deep gashes have ran down my back, down my legs and into a puddle where my feet stayed. Staining everything in its warm wake.

My heart beat is annoying to listen to. A constant fast and slow repetition drumming against my ribs. A part of me wants it to stop. That in itself is scary to think of.

Cough

I'm no longer sure of what time it is, or how long I have been here but I know that it has been more than a day.

I don't know how much longer I can take it. I might go crazy! Maybe I am crazy... Pythor is crazy...

Cough

I am losing it in here! I am freaking out!

I hyperventilate. Once again losing control. This is what he wants! He wants me to go crazy!

But, I'm already crazy...

That was the last thing I remember.

* * *

With Pythor

"Sssir?" A snake minion called to his master.

Pythor scowled in annoyance,_ "I went over this.. Just shock the boy if he falls asleep!"_

"No sssir, there are more ninja." The snake at various computer monitors had security footage of Cole's cell, the outside parameter and every hallway and room in the hideout. Pythor's last hideout had no cameras being a secondary base. This base was not meant to be found. The building had camouflage after all.

Pythor flew out of his chair so fast and pushed his snake minion that was in a rolling chair far out of the way. The minion rolled away covered in sweat, worried from his master's reaction.

Pythor looked over the monitors seeing the white, green and red ninjas on the screen. They seemed to be observing the camouflage walls. Pythor's eyes left the screen and went to the next, Cole's cell.

Cole was asleep again. Pythor growled and held his finger on the 'S' button. Cole continued to jump and jolt in pain on the screen and Pythor never released his finger.

"Uh sssir?" The snake addressed his master. He never moved or seemed to want to remove his finger from the shock button. "Ssir! You're going to kill the prisoner!"

Pythor moved his finger and turned to the snake in rage, _"DON'T you EVER tell ME WHAT TO DO!"_ He shouted. Pythor calmed himself and faced away from the minion. Pythor cleared his throat and leaned forward to a microphone, switching it on.

_"Guards, we have company. Prepare yourselves."_ Pythor's finger left the button and he closed his eyes. He was mad. No furious. Many words could explain his fury. Pythor shook his head and his tight fist slammed down onto the keyboard, breaking it in half.

Meanwhile, Cole in the cell was seizing in uncontrollable twitches and convulsions. Hearing only the jangle of the chains as he squirmed. Eventually it stopped and his exhaustion took over.

The minion wiped away some sweat from his forehead. Pythor slithered back to his chair slowly and quietly. The minion rolled his chair to his desk and unplugged the keyboard to toss it in a nearby waste bin. He opened a drawer where a replacement keyboard was. When working with Pythor, always have spares of everything.

* * *

The Ninja

Kai went to touch the wall of phony leaves. He was confused.

"This is strange.." Kai said stopping his hand after pushing it through the leaves. Raising his eyebrow in curiosity as he pushed the leaves to the side, only to chuckle at what he found.

"Would you look at that!" Kai smirked as he eyed the concrete wall. Lloyd walked over to his side.

"Think this is where Cole is?" He asked the fire ninja.

Kai nodded, "Definitely, they tried to hide the place." He picked a leaf from the wall and looked at it.

Zane stepped over to the wall and pushed both of his hands through the camouflage, feeling around. "We should proceed to find an entrance. We also shouldn't draw the Serpentine's attention."

Zane pulled his mask over his head and began to walk around the building. Kai shrugged to himself and pulled his mask over. He turned from Lloyd and walked around the other side.

Lloyd sighed and pulled his mask down, "This might take a while..."

And with that, he and the others got to searching. After what had to be around twenty minutes, Zane poked his head from behind the building.

"I found a way in." Zane said and disappeared back behind the wall.

Lloyd turned to his left, "Kai!" He whispered loudly. "Time to go."

The three ninja met at what looked to be a ordinary wall. Kai blinked and turned to Zane.

"Really?" Kai said with the straight face. Zane stepped forward and found a little indent and put his hand inside before ramming his shoulder into the wall, busting a secret door open. "I mean- uh... really nice find, Zane!"

Zane faced Kai and gave a small smile underneath his mask then turned serious. "Work in shadows."

The nindroid pushed himself through the leaves, Kai and Lloyd walking through after. The two were stopped by Zane's back. With the light from behind them they could clearly see Zane's hands up.

The door closed with a slam and Kai could now see the red dots on all of them.

"Oh great.." Kai said and felt the barrel of a gun on his back.

"Handsss up!" The owner of the gun that pressed against Kai's back shouted. Kai's eyes landed on Lloyd who returned the gaze.

"We're out numbered." Lloyd directed to Kai. The fire ninja wasn't planning on surrendering.

"Just because my hands are up doesn't mean I'm giving up." Kai whispered to Lloyd.

Lloyd rolled his eyes and brought his hands up. As much as he hated to admit it, things weren't looking good.

* * *

**Hey everyone! It is the first of the month and I kept my word, here is a chapter! If you didn't see it last chapter the deal is that I post every month and if I don't I have to post two chapters the next month. But here is the thing. I actually typed two chapter really fast and I am going to post two chapter this month. If I change my mind then it will be one chapter a month. I also want to say that the next chapter is super long! I would type in that chapter for hours! I feel like I owe you guys. I hoped you enjoyed!**

**NIghtWorldCat- Hello once again guys! I'm so excited to be back with my all time favorite author and story! So please let LeonardoTheLeader know how much you appreciate her work by leaving comments and favoriting her work of art!**

**_LeonardoTheLeader~_**

**_NIghtWorldCat~_**


	21. Dancing Deadly Dots

Chapter 21

No One's P.O.V.

The ninja were in quite a pickle at the moment. Little red lights all focused on each of the ninja's chests.

"Looks like we are in the right place." Kai whispered.

"Indeed." Zane replied, looking straight ahead. "How are we getting out of this one?" Zane whispered so only Lloyd and Kai could hear. Lloyd slightly turned his head to Kai for an answer.

"You may have forgotten two things: one, a ninja never quits, and two, we have spinjitzu." Kai whispered to his friends with a smirk.

Kai swung his hands to his left, creating the momentum to spin. Kai ripped into spinjitzu and the gunman behind him shot his gun. A bullet shot towards Kai's tornado but he swerved to the side.

Kai began taking the guys out around them. Lloyd and Zane dropped their arms and spun as well. Kai stopped spinning and two tornados passed him and took out the last guards. The tornadoes stopped and the three smiled to each other.

* * *

With Pythor

Pythor was pacing with his hands digging into his head. He was not happy. He just witnessed the ninja take out all of his guards! The only guards remaining are the two at the Earth ninja's cell, and the guards repairing the secondary base at the other side of the woods that the ninja destroyed last time. Pythor was furious that they managed to fix the nindroid.

"That Nindroid! He's functioning! I had my guards install the core! He was supposed to stay shut down permanently!" Pythor raged and stopped walking, "But I've tested the new core on the leader! As long as it stays on his chest.."

Pythor's hands slowly released from his head as he thought how things could work out.

"Sir? Plan B?" The minion asked. Pythor turned to him.

"I have forgotten all about plan B. I was so confident with the first. We shall start Plan B!" Pythor nodded and clasped his hands together with sick delight.

* * *

The Ninja

The ninja were searching the hall in darkness. Zane was observing the wall which had a strange air current coming through, he used this to find a hidden passage. His eyes eventually landed on a small slit in the wall that had little light coming through. The nindroid put his ear to the slit and heard nothing but the air slipping through, he knew their was something in there.

Kai picked up a gun from a guard and aimed the gun at a wall. He saw the red dot and made it dance around. He smirked thinking of what the gun was capable of.

"Kai, stop messing around. A gun isn't a stealthy weapon for a ninja, it's not meant to be." Lloyd explained crushing Kai's hopes and walked over to Zane who seemed to have found something.

Kai frowned knowing he was right and flicked the safety on. He dropped the gun back at the guard and caught up to the others.

Zane placed his hands on hidden door and pushed his weight against it. He grunted as it didn't budge. Lloyd came to his side and started to push. Nothing but small movement and a little more light squeezed through. They went to open the door again and Kai ran to their side and they all push with their best effort.

The door opened a crack big enough to shimmy through, Kai squeezed in the small space first.

"Ahh!" Kai yelped and fell down some stairs on the other side. The two ninja outside heard the thumps of him falling on each step. Lloyd poked his head in once it stopped and spotted Kai at the bottom of the staircase lying on his back dazed.

"Are you alright?!" Lloyd called to his friend that must be in pain. The stairs were concrete and Kai could have hit his head pretty bad.

Kai groaned and turned his head to the top of the stairs, "Careful.. there's stairs..."

Lloyd tripped in like Kai but instead of falling he hit the wall. He groaned and pulled his foot through the gap. Lloyd pushed his weight off the wall and shook his head.

"If that hurt me I can't imagine how Kai feels.." Lloyd said mostly to himself.

Lloyd went down one step to let Zane in. The nindroid stepped in perfectly fine.

"We should open the door more." Zane said and grabbed the edge of the door. Lloyd held on too and they both pulled. At first it didn't move then Lloyd put his foot on the rim of the door way and pushed with his foot while pulling his hands. The door opened almost all the way.

"If the door is hard to open it must have something important behind it." Zane commented as they started to make their way to Kai still on the ground. Lloyd crouched next to Kai. The fire ninja now had his eyes closed and his face was relaxed.

"Kai? Did you hit your head?" Lloyd asked and watched Kai's eyes opened.

Kai blinked and looked up at a torch on the wall trying to focus his vision. "Yeah, a few times." Kai used his elbows to push himself up. Lloyd stood in front of Kai and help him up. Kai rubbed his head where it ached, there were many places where it ached, he felt a bump on the back of his head. "Lets worry about my head later and focus on Cole."

Lloyd noticed a bump forming on Kai's forehead and decided to check up with him back on the Bounty.

The walls were made of stone slabs and one torch at the bottom of the staircase lite the room. At the end of the stairs sat a old wooden door. Zane twisted the knob and it creaked open. Everyone looked at each other before continuing in.

Each of them decided not to talk for different reasons. Lloyd and Zane didn't speak so they can hear their surroundings. Kai didn't talk because he felt there was nothing to be said. He was embarrassed for falling down the stairs and now his head was aching.

The room they were in now has stone floor that was a bit sloppy, the walls were stone too. It looked more of a wide hallway.

The stone design reminded Zane of his cell. The memories of how awful it was to watch them rip apart his falcon. The faces of those who tormented him day and night. The guards shocking him, the machine in chest that cause it all. Was it still in him? Zane felt a lump in his throat. Zane's thoughts immediately stopped on Cole. He felt a chill run down his back and he never noticed that Kai walked to his side.

"You okay?" Kai whispered and put a hand on Zane's shoulder. The ice ninja jumped in respond to Kai's touch. At first Zane didn't want to answer but his concern for Cole increased.

"We must find Cole." Zane said all in one soft breath. Kai nodded and removed his hand from his shoulder. The silence washed over them once again.

There was another door to go through once they got to it. Kai was the one to step up and open it. They weren't expecting much to be on the other side of the door but they did expect Cole to be somewhere down here. But once the door was open the snake guards greeted them. The guards must have been a lower class then the guards with guns because these two guards held spears in their possession.

The two guards fidgeted hearing the door open and shakily gripped their spears. They pointed the spears at the door noticing the ninja. Their defense was weak and their spears did very little to stop them or let alone protect themselves.

"Ok, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Kai threatened and cracked a knuckle.

The guard that was red propped his spear up with one hand holding on and leaned on it. "I choose the easy way, the easy the better." He smiled to the ninja.

The green snake next to him glared at his partner. The snake of red got back in stance aiming his spear to the ninja.

Kai sighed in annoyance, "Guess it's the hard way." Kai make his hand into the 'ok' gesture and his flicked his finger to the guards. A ball of flames erupted from his fingers and landed on the green snake's spear. The wooden spear immediately changed to ash and fell to the floor. The arrow head followed the ash to the ground.

Kai leaned on the wall not worried for one bit about the guards, "Zane, would you like to take it from here?" Kai looked to the red skaled guard and smirked.

"Certainly. Ice!" Zane pushed both his hands out and ice coded the other spear. The snake's hands froze with the spear and he dropped the spear once he shook his hands free. The spear shattered into millions of pieces once connecting with the ground.

At this point the guards were to scared to moved. They knew that they were up against Elemental Masters but they didn't know they were this powerful. Lloyd smiled a bit under his mask.

Now for the finally, "Boo." Lloyd said and the snakes started screaming and ran for their lives. Once the guards were gone, things got serious again. Kai got off the wall and started to walk to the door the guards must have been protecting. He didn't want to look through the little window. He could just look up and see it if he wanted to but he couldn't. Lloyd and Zane stood back and gave him some space.

Kai then needed to know if Cole could actually be there. If this wasn't a waste. If the one they were searching for was okay. Kai looked up and gasped immediately.

Cole was definitely there and he was not okay. Kai's hands quickly found the door knob. He push against the door and twisted the knob. Nothing. The door wouldn't budge! Kai started to ram into the door. Lloyd and Zane were shock with Kai's reaction.

"I-Is he there?" Lloyd asked, it was a dumb question he knew the answer to.

Kai panted and backed up, "If he wasn't in there I wouldn't be trying to get in!" Kai shouted with frantic hand motions and he rammed into the door again. "One of those guards had the keys!"

Zane and Lloyd ran to Kai to help but once they reached him the door broke open. Kai broke the door off its hinges. All the light from the torches behind him flooded the room. Cole was in full view of all of them.

"Oh my Ninjago.." Lloyd whispered in shock. Kai was the first to break their frozen incasement. He ran into the room and in front of Cole.

"Cole? Cole!" Kai called and put a light hand of Cole's cheek. Cole in his sleep flinched at the touch. Kai sighed to see he was alive. Lloyd was the second to run in and his gaze followed the chains on Cole's wrists. Lloyd walked around Cole a little scared to touch him. His eyes stopped on Cole's back. He gasped and his hands covered his mouth.

Kai quickly ran to his side and saw what the problem was. "Oh my..." A hand flew to his mouth, "Zane! We need to get Cole out of here now!"

Zane shrank into his mind, lost without a trace. The memories of himself in the same position, drowned him. This was too much for him. He went through the same thing. But he is a nindroid he can recover from an experience like so but Cole is a human. There is a chance Cole wouldn't survive!

"Zane!" Kai shouted and shock Zane's shoulders till he noticed the ice ninja's eyes move. "Snap out of it! We have to get Cole out of here!"

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Zane said shaking his head and focusing on what's important. Kai ran back into the cell and throw a fire ball at the chains to melt it. The chains didn't melt as he original thought and he noticed Zane walked to Cole's side.

Zane saw the condition Cole was from the back side and he stiffened. His eyes followed down the streams of the blood to the pool of blood.

"Did you see this Kai?" Zane asked crouching down to analyze the red fluid. Kai looked down to see what he met.

"Just another reason we have to hurry!" Kai reached up to the chains and tried to free Cole's wrists. Zane got up to help and he froze the chains just above the locks. Lloyd came in and hit the frozen metal till it shattered. Zane and Kai both acted quick and caught Cole.

The earth ninja was now free from the chains but the shackles were trapped on his wrists. Cole grunted at the sudden moment. Lloyd took Cole's right shoulder from Kai while Zane had Cole's left arm around him.

Lloyd flinched in pain as he was shocked from Cole's touch. "Ow, he just shocked me."

Zane and Lloyd both looked at each other once they both felt Cole started to tremble. Zane got back to what Lloyd said, "That was what happened to me when I was captured. They shocked me. They put a device in my chest. There must be the same thing on Cole some where."

Kai turned around and looked at Cole then Zane. "I swear things kept getting worse. Lets figure this out later and get Cole out of here."

Kai's eyes landed on Cole's chest where it looked to be a bump but as he said he would wait till later. Kai walked out of the cell and the others with Cole followed.

Kai lead the way through the slab hallway and to the stairs. Once Kai was at the top of the stairs he looked back and saw that Zane and Lloyd were near the bottom.

"What the problem?" Kai called down to them.

Lloyd huffed, "Carrying Cole and stairs isn't completely easy Kai." Lloyd and Zane stepped with the same foot at the same time to keep a momentum going.

Once they were nearly the top Kai jumped out of the stairway and into the dark hallway. Kai looked into the hidden area and reached out and grabbed their hands that didn't hold Cole. He pulled them into the hallway and right when he turned he was met with something he rather not see.

A single guard stood in their path with a gun pointed at Kai. The fire ninja wasn't frightened in fact he smirked.

"Well well well would you look at that." Kai said full of confidence. Lloyd and Zane were confused why Kai was using that tone while the red dot was pointed at his chest.

The guard said nothing and stayed in his spot keeping the dot on Kai. Kai then started to walk forward and the guard tensed.

"Freeze!" The snake guard yelled yet Kai didn't stop. He frowned at the command. The guard pulled the trigger.

Lloyd and Zane gasped when nothing happened, the gun didn't shoot. Kai reached the guard who seemed to be stunned by what happened. Kai pulled the gun from the guard's light grip.

Kai pointed the gun to the guard, his hands immediately flew up. Kai moved quick and hit the side of the snake's head with the gun. The guard fell limp onto the ground joining the others that were previously taken down.

Kai threw the gun on the ground and turned to see this friends shocked. "What? I had to do what I had to do to protect us."

"No not that but what exactly happened?" Lloyd questioned in awe.

Kai smirked, "Well it was the same gun I clicked the safety on."

"How did you know it was the same gun?" Zane asked calmly and Kai shrugged turned back around.

"I didn't" Kai stated and started to walk the back to the closed door, stepping over and around the guards that laid unconscious.

Making it to the door Kai felt around the door for an indent. He remembered the door pushed open from the outside so he was going to have to pull hard. Kai found the indent and both hands slide in. He pulled with what he had and the door swung open.

The light nearly blinded them but they adjusted quick. Kai held the door and aloud Lloyd and Zane with Cole to go first. After they were out Kai slammed the door shut.

"That felt too easy. Zane can you contact the bounty? I will take Cole." Kai and Zane switch positions.

They all walked into the woods again back to where they believed the Bounty was. Zane opened his arm up and typed in a couple things.

"Strange, I can not connect to the Bounty." Zane said closing his arm and taking the lead.

"Do you know where it is at least?" Lloyd asked while shifting Cole's weight.

"If I can not connect to the Destiny Bounty then I would not know the location of it." Zane said looking back slightly.

There was a silence over all of them. It wasn't awkward, it was just neutral. Eye contract came and went. Kai and Lloyd could feel that Cole was shaking and often his hands would twitch.

After awhile of walking Kai just stopped walking causing everyone else to halt. Lloyd looked passed Cole to Kai.

"Hey, you okay?" Lloyd questioned the fire ninja. He nodded and Zane immediately walked over and grabbed Cole from him.

"I'm fine. I just need a break." Kai answered finding an root grown out of the ground and he sat on the strong root. Kai put his head down and closed his eyes, his hands wrapped around his head. Zane and Lloyd noticed he started to rub a bump on his head. Lloyd looked from Kai to Cole.

"Zane hold Cole up. We can't have his back infected from lying down." Lloyd slipped Cole's arm off his shoulders. Zane held Cole up while Lloyd went to Kai's aid.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lloyd asked again and Kai didn't reply for a few minutes. All Kai did was shrug.

A strangely familiar sound echoed around in the sky. Lloyd couldn't pin point this sound but Kai got it almost instantly. Everyone's eyes were in the sky looking around. Kai jumped up to his feet and started to climb the tree next to him. He poked his head up above the trees and looked around and saw-

"Kai! What do you see?!" Lloyd called up to Kai as he looked down.

"I see Samurai X! And the Bounty in the distance! I don't think Nya sees us." Kai shouted down.

Lloyd started to form a ball of energy. He shot the energy into the sky just above Kai and it burst like silent fireworks.

Kai climbed down the tree joining the others once he saw the Samurai suit heading his way.

"The problem with letting Nya know where we are is that it might not get just the attention of Nya." Kai stated while Lloyd got hold of Cole.

The sound of the Samurai X suit got louder but they didn't hear just that, they heard hissing.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Here is another chapter of Serpentine's Rage! Sorry that the chapter was not updated on the first of the month. My editor hasn't contacted me since last month and I had to deal with things on my own. I decided that today would be okay to update being Saint Patrick's Day. I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Tell me in the reviews what you think will happen next!**

_**LeonardoTheLeader~**_


	22. Blood Stained

Chapter 22

No One's P.O.V.

Kai quickly turned to his friends in panic but masked it with a calm facial expression. He made fists and lit his hands with fire.

"Go! Get Cole out of here!" Kai ordered for them to leave and they did just that.

Kai went into stance and focused his eyes on his surroundings. He could tell Lloyd, Zane and Cole were far now from the silence. Kai could hear each breath he took and from the watchers around him. Kai knew they could see him and he slowly started to spot the snakes in the area, there had to be about ten or twelve snakes with guns. He knew he had red dots on his arms and chest but he didn't break his stance, he would never give them the upper hand.

"You're ssssurrounded! Handsss up ninja!" A snake shouted to Kai and that only made Kai angry.

"You can't order me around!" Kai yelled back and threw a fireball at some snakes. All at once bullets ripped through the air at Kai.

The fire ninja dodged the for said close calls. Once Kai's back was straight and he was still all he could hear was the echo of the bullets that he successfully maneuvered around. He had the clicks of reloading from all around, they didn't shoot.

Kai's hands were still fists of fire and he wasn't going to be stopped by a couple of guns. His eyebrows curved in and he suddenly noticed that he didn't hear the Samurai X anymore.

Kai's form weakened and had holes in his defense. He heard what had to be his friends voice in the distance and he was distracted. Kai inhaled to shout to them but before he could let his breath out he was tackled to the ground with a firm scaly hand over his mouth.

Many snakes pilled on top of Kai, holding him down trying to get him to stop struggling. He was muffled from screaming out to his friends. Their wasn't just one hand over his mouth there was several. Kai didn't stop moving, he couldn't! He wouldn't let them get a hold of him. He continued to try and scream but nothing more than soft muffles was heard. A couple of snake stood around the squirming Kai with guns pointed and ready to fire.

After what had to be a minute of struggling, Kai started to grow weak and tired but he didn't stop moving. The snakes over powered him and pinned him down successfully. Kai's chest moved quickly up and down in exhaustion. He could only breathe through his nose and it made his chest ache with each breath.

It was silent and Kai was waiting to hear his friends again. The snakes were waiting for them to leave to take Kai away. After more time of waiting, the snake dragged Kai to his feet. A snake stood behind him with a hand around his head on his mouth tight. Two guards stood on each side of Kai holding his arms back. Kai continued to struggle not wanting this to be true. It couldn't be.

Kai bit down hard on the scaly hand before him, once the guard cried in pain and recoiled back Kai pulled on his arms more. "Helphhh-" Kai yelled finally once he figured he couldn't get out by himself.

The guards acted quick and pushed Kai back to the ground where he hit his head on a flat stone. His eyes blurred and dark spots filled his vision. Kai closed his eyes and slowed his breathing looking dead. Blood started to come out from the back of his head and the guards lowered their guns but one guard didn't drop it.

Lloyd ran to where he heard a cry for help. They have been looking for Kai since Nya showed up. They retraced their steps but they never found Kai.

Lloyd skimmed to a stop seeing the snakes, one pointing a gun down. The snake shot and Lloyd felt his heart stop.

"No!" Lloyd yelled and the guards looked to him not even aiming at him. He felt like crying but anger rose above the rest of his emotions. Nya in her Samurai X suit landed behind Lloyd. She pointed all her weapons to the snake and they scattered away in fear. Zane with Cole eventually showed up. Zane handed the Samurai Cole once the weapons were gone. Nya came out of the Samurai suit and the suit stood stiff holding Cole.

Lloyd was the first to start running to where the snakes once were. He pushed through bushes and saw Kai lying there, still as ever. It didn't look like he was even breathing. Lloyd covered his mouth and the others caught up.

"Kai..." Lloyd whispered in shook and sadness. They retrieved a ninja and lost a ninja. Zane lowered his head and Nya started to cry.

Kai heard his name called softly and sobs. He knew the snakes were gone. He opened his eyes with his struggles and tried to breathe normally. He coughed turning his head to his left.

Everyone stopped their grieving and noticed Kai looking up at them. Kai blinked a couple times not clearing the dots in his vision. Before anyone could say anything Kai started to push himself up with his elbows.

"Kai stop!" Lloyd shouted and rushed to his side completely forgetting that he was just tearing up thinking he was dead. Kai ignored Lloyd and started to stand.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Kai didn't make into a full stand till he put pressure on his right leg. Kai screamed and limped over into Lloyd's quick arms. Kai closed his eyes tight and groaned.

"Your head is bleeding and you were shot in the leg, don't tell me you're fine." Lloyd snapped and stood up supporting Kai. The fire ninja opened his eyes.

"I still can't see.." Kai whispered and only Lloyd heard. The green ninja turned his head to his friend in confusion.

"What?" Lloyd asked and Kai sank down limp as a rag doll. "Kai!" Kai passed out from all the pain and his head injury.

Nya was still teary and Zane was still stunned. "Time to go! Nya you are going to have to take us to the Bounty."

"I... I'll see what I can do." Nya stuttered and everyone got their move on. Nya seated herself in the Samurai X and closed herself in. She moved Cole to be cradled in one arm. Zane sat next to Cole and moved him to rest on his lap. Nya cupped her metal hand around Zane with Cole. Lloyd got himself settled himself on her other hand and pulled Kai close. She pulled them close to her chest and looked between them to make sure they were okay.

"Hang on!" Nya warned and Lloyd wrapped one arm around Kai and his free hand grabbed the Samurai X suit while Zane inched closer to the suit's chest and gripped tight to Cole. The Samurai X took flight and soon was above the trees. This seemed to remind Lloyd of when they rescued Zane from Pythor.

Lloyd cringed at that and looked down at Kai. Zane, Nya, Cole and Kai have been victims of Pythor's. What will happen now?

Closer and closer the Bounty came and Lloyd noticed Kai was stirring. Lloyd looked to Kai to the Bounty then to Zane who had been looking to him. They made eye contact and Zane looked back down at Cole. Lloyd followed and his eyes studied Cole's behavior. He wore scared expression but he was unconscious, bad dream or something.

The Samurai X started to slow to a stop and hovered above the Bounty. The suit stomped once it landed and the hands opened up letting Lloyd and Zane out. Lloyd turned his head to Nya in the suit.

"Thank you, Nya." Lloyd gave a quick forced smile. Zane and Lloyd moved fast from then on. Lloyd pulled Kai up and propped him on his shoulder.

"I'm... fine." Kai murmured gaining conscious. Lloyd ignored Kai and started to walk him to the spare room.

"Mhm sure you are Kai." Lloyd said to Kai sarcasmly. Zane and Lloyd started to hear rapped foot steps and spotted Jay coming down from the bridge.

"Oh man.." Jay commented and ran over. He helped by grabbing the other side of Cole's limp body and they made it to the spare room. Jay and Zane lied Cole one the first bed.

"Wheeeennn did we... get to the Bounty?" Kai asked slurring his words and he cringed when he tried to put pressure on his right leg.

"Kai stop talking and don't you dare try to walk." Lloyd said worried more about their condition then a conversation. He laid Kai down on the bed to the right of Cole's bed.

"Lloyd." Kai said in a more serious tone. Lloyd sat on the bed and his eyes connected with Kai's. Kai blinked rapidly attempting to clear his vision of black spots and its blur.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, "Get some sleep Kai. Once you are awake you will be better. But I would hold off on walking for awhile."

"I'm not tired..." Kai said not even noticing his eyes closing slowly. Once Kai's eyes were closed all the way Lloyd walked over to Zane and Jay.

"We will explain while we treat them." Lloyd sighed and rubbed his temples. Zane brought out some bandages and disinfecting alcohol. Jay got some towels and a spare change of clothes for Cole. Zane right away pulled Cole shirt off and saw a device on his chest and shuddered. Jay's eyebrows shot up and he bit his lower lip not saying much. Lloyd worked on Kai while Zane and Jay worked on Cole.

Zane was observing the device and figuring out ways to get it off. "We may have to deal with this later." Zane said to his disappointment and softly rotated Cole to lie on his stomach.

Jay gulped seeing his back. "Oh my Ninjago.." He said and left to grab a bucket of water. After coming back with the water he wetted his towel to clean Cole's back. Jay rubbed the wet towel gently cleaning the dirt and dry blood. Cole flinched and started to shake more at the cold and painful sensation.

"So what happened? How did you find him?" Jay asked finally breaking the silence that he forever hated. Zane and Lloyd both looked up from what they were doing and still didn't say anything. Lloyd put his head to tilt down and continued to work on pulling the bullet from Kai's thigh. Zane however stared into space and began explaining. From finding the smallest hints to where Cole was to finding Kai. Zane told Jay everything that happened.

Lloyd was finishing cleaning up Kai's thigh and began stitching the wound once Zane was done explaining. After Lloyd finished went to bandaging Kai's thigh and head. Finished off bandaging Lloyd reached under the bed and got out a pair of crutches. He leaned them on the wall next to Kai's bed.

Zane and Jay were working together to bandage Cole's back. Zane stopped once the bandage got to the device on his chest. The nindroid took a deep breath in and awkwardly curved the bandage around the device.

Jay gulped and decided to ask a question that he practically knew the answer to. "Zane? Was that the same device that was in your system?"

Zane stopped bandaging and closed his eyes. Nightmares flashed before him, nightmares that were real. Zane couldn't think straight and his head dropped overwhelmed by everything. He took a deep breath again and nodded.

"Yes, it is." Zane confirmed opening his eyes. Jay saw the terror and fear in his artificial eyes. "Except the device on Cole must be an upgrade from the one I had. Its build is different from the device that was implanted in my chest." Zane finished wrapping the last bit of Cole's back and pinned the bandage from unraveling. He flipped Cole softly to expose his chest. Cole slightly cringed in his sleep. Zane scanned the device attached to Cole.

"My databanks have no records of a device has complex as this." Zane was stumped, he turned to Jay. "We must get this off of Cole. A tracker could be built into it for all we know. I am not quite sure what it would do compared to what the other did."

Zane started to look closely at the the metal rods buried into Cole's chest. Zane went to touch it but he didn't get too far. The device shocked Zane and Cole from the touch. The nindroid fell to the floor with some smoke drifting off him. He sat up and noticed the behavior of Cole has changed.

Cole was breathing heavily and started to cough violently. Zane stood dazed and his insides stopped smoking. He slouched in exhaustion.

"That was stronger than the shocks I experienced." Zane stated while Lloyd came to his side. Lloyd grabbed Zane's arm to help steady him.

"Better check your circuits to see if your in tip top shape." Lloyd helped Zane out of the room and Jay stayed behind.

Cole stopped coughing Jay carefully began to switch Cole into cleaner clothes. Once Jay was done he brought the blanket to cover Cole's chest and he put Cole's arms on top of the blanket. Jay went to leave but looked back at them. He sighed quietly and left. The door closed with a soft click leaving the patched up ninja inside. Now was the time to rest.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Happy 1st! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! My editor has not returned yet so again I had to edit which is... something. I hope I did well. I had to do it twice due to some saving issues. Well that is all for now! Next chapter has a few surprises in-stored, and take note that I never mention if it was a good or a bad surprise. Peace for now!**

_**LeonardoTheLeader~**_


	23. Starting Over

Chapter 23

No One's P.O.V.

Kai stirred awake and stared at the ceiling. He didn't exactly remember what happened last.

'Hmm well we got Cole back. Serpentine... Gun- ohh snap. Did I die?' Kai thought to himself and pushed his way up. He blinked constantly and rubbed his head. 'Nope just passed out.'

Kai looked around the dark room he was in. He could tell his vision was better even in darkness. Kai started get out of bed forgetting about his well being and only thinking about the others. Kai completely stood up with a pain in his leg. He started to feel light headed and his hand rested against the wall to steady his weight. Kai's hand brushed up against the crutches on the wall and his eyes shot over to them.

Kai grabbed one crutch and tucked under his right arm to substitute for his right leg. He stood there for awhile and his left hand found the bandages on his head. Kai almost tore the bandages off but gave it a second thought.

Kai started to walk to the door with help from the one crutch. Before Kai got to the door his eyes landed on the bed that was next to his. Cole lied in that bed. The sheets didn't look disturbed, except for where his arms laid on top of the sheets.

Kai walked over to the bed and already found a chair pointed to Cole's bed. Kai took a seat and his right hand held his crutch. His other hand rested on Cole's arm.

"I hope your okay." Kai whispered. After some quiet minutes the ninja of red decided to leave the room and find everyone else.

Once that door opened the light filled Kai's vision. He closed his eyes instantly and stepped out closing the door behind him. Kai got used to the light pretty quickly and limped his way to the deck. So far no one was seen or heard. Kai made it up the few stairs onto the deck. There was a beautiful sunset in view but Kai didn't pay attention to it. Kai puffed out his breath and slouched down regaining his energy. He turned to face more stairs and groaned.

"Uhhh more stairs..." Kai said displeased he moved his crutch from his under arm and placed it on the next stair. He jumped up to that stair using his left foot. 'Yeah that's not how it is going to happen.'

Kai changed his method, instead of jumping up he had all his pressure on the crutch and pulled himself up. Stair after stair after stair, Kai finally was at the top catching his breath. He pulled the crutch back under his arm and started to go again.

Kai wobbled to the kitchen that was empty but was not empty of voices. Kai heard nearby voices and went into the next room, the dining room. He looked in and noticed Zane, Lloyd and Jay sitting at the table. None of them seemed to take notice of Kai.

"Sorry, I was just concerned." Lloyd said softly and rested his head down on the table. Jay straightened up and smiled seeing Kai.

"No need to be concerned." Jay said, Zane sat with his head on his hand and didn't turn to see Kai, something must be wrong with him.

"How long has it been?" Kai questioned and made his way to the table. No one answered right away. He sat on the bench but quickly regretted it. Kai yelped and his legs pushed forward from the pain causing him to fall off the bench. His head didn't hit the floor luckily but he held his leg in pain. "Forgot about my leg."

Kai spoke calmly and did his best to hide his pain. Lloyd quickly made his way around the table to help Kai.

"You really need to be careful." Lloyd almost rolled his eyes at Kai for being so naive but he stayed focused on his friend in pain.

Lloyd helped Kai into a stand but Kai didn't put pressure on his right leg. Lloyd sat Kai down at the edge of the bench so he didn't hurt himself again. Lloyd grabbed the crutch from the ground and his eyes scanned around.

"You didn't bring the other crutch?" Lloyd asked confused and eyed Kai.

He responded with a light smile, "Well I didn't need it. One little injury, one stupid crutch."

Lloyd sighed and rested the crutch at the edge of the table. Pointed to Kai's head then to his leg. "Two serious injuries, two helpful crutches."

Lloyd then left to go and get the other crutch. Kai rolled his eyes and turned his body to see Zane and Jay while still keeping himself on the edge of the bench.

"So what's wrong with Zane?" Kai asked remembering once he walked in Zane never moved. Kai looked to Zane again noticed he was in the same position from before. His eyes were half closed and not lit blue but dark.

"Zane kind of malfunctioned earlier when he was trying to help Cole. We all agreed Zane should rest after I did a check up. The poor guy started smoking but luckily nothing was wrong with him." Jay said and he took his eyes off of Zane and looked to Kai. "It has been probably around four hour since we rescued Cole."

It was quiet for awhile till Jay chuckled to himself. "I guess you can say he was in shock. Hehe.. not funny.." Jay voice quieted down near the end.

Kai huffed and started to hear Lloyd coming their way in a fast pace. Lloyd stopped at the doorway panting, in one hand he held the other crutch. Lloyd popped up and ran to Kai giving him the crutch.

"Why are you-" Kai was cut off by Lloyd.

"Cole is awake." Lloyd got to the point answering Kai's question. Jay leaned over the table on placed a hand on Zane's shoulder.

"Zane." Jay called but Zane didn't respond. The lightning ninja groaned and walked around the table. He pulled Zane's legs out from under the table and turned him around. "Zane I know you can hear me, Cole is awake and Kai's here too so get up!"

Zane's arms started to shift and his eyes flicked on. He stood and his eyes were focusing and he looked around. Lloyd was already gone from the room going back to Cole and Kai was working with his crutches to the door.

"How you feeling Zane?" Jay asked placing a hand on Zane's back. The nindroid looked to Jay and nodded lightly.

"My systems are clear of smoke and are all functioning properly. Thank you Jay." Zane responded. Jay and Zane left the room following behind Kai who was trying to go as fast as he could.

Kai puffed out, "This is not easy." He commented mostly to himself.

After the struggling Kai had, the three made it to the outside of the room. Kai was the first one in and Jay followed. Zane was hesitant to go in the room but he ended up standing at the edge of the bed. All stared at their friend who cowered at the backboard of the bed. Cole was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of black pajama pants that Jay had put on him earlier. Cole was sitting on the pillows frightened thinking everything is a test of Pythor's. Cole pressed his lips tightly together. His dull eyes scanned the people who stood at the end of his bed. Kai crutched himself to the bed he woke up in and sat down exhausted. Everyone was silent but questions bothered them all.

Rapid foot falls fill their ears and Cole pushed himself farther away. Nya ran into the room and the two locked eyes.

"Cole.." Nya called quietly and Cole softened his appearance. He sat on his knees instead of keeping them close to him. Nya walked to the side of the bed and Cole crawled to sit in front of her. Cole opened his mouth to say something but Nya beat him to it.

"I know you can't talk.." Nya whispered softly to Cole who nodded slightly. Zane, Jay, Lloyd and Kai watched everything that was going on. "What did Pythor do?"

Cole never looked away from Nya but he placed a hand on his chest. Suddenly the device on Cole's chest started to light up and that scared Cole. He immediately scooted back from everyone and you could see the panic written on his face. He wrapped his arms around himself and he gripped tight to his t-shirt sleeves. A powerful electric pulse went through Cole and it lasted to thirty seconds. Cole limped onto the bed panting and coughing. Everyone was in shock and moved to help him but they knew they couldn't get close. Zane shivered and Nya reached out to Cole and put a hand on his arm. He jerked up and moved away sitting back up at the pillows.

The device lit up again and an abrupt beep was heard. Cole opened his mouth in shock and placed a hand on his throat. He immediately knew what it did.

"Cole?" Nya called as Cole stared into the open space. He moved his hand away from his throat. He started to remember about the crimson stained whip that hurt him every time he did something bad or for their entertainment. Cole started to shake again and he started to see himself in his cell again and the evil face of Pythor. He knew it was a trick. His friends weren't there. He realized he wouldn't get to see them ever again. He wasn't going to escape. He was trapped.

"Cole?" A soft gentle voice called to him and he blinked to see himself back in the bedroom. Nya was the one to call him. Cole didn't respond, he didn't want to. His eyes looked to her for one second and Nya knew at Cole was listening. "Cole, your home, we are real. Trust me I was in the same position as you."

Cole's eyes landed on Nya listening to what she had to say. Nya moved to sit on the bed and surprisingly Cole didn't flinch or move. She raised her hand and showed him that she made a full fist. Cole immediately understood and let go of his legs. He moved closer to Nya and tried to clear his throat.

"He wanted to break me..." Cole whispered in a hoarse voice that Nya won't have recognized. Cole moved away from Nya to start coughing more. Nya's slowly turned her head to look at the others. They were all stunned by what was going on and Nya was especially shock to hear Cole say something in the first place. One minute Cole couldn't spoke then the thing lit up and he was able to talk.

The device sparked to life again and it electrified the earth ninja one last time. Nya reached over the bed to help Cole but was afraid to touch him and shock herself as well. The others, excluding Kai who was sitting on the bed in pain, rushed around the bed to help Cole. Jay, being the lightning ninja, took his chance and grabbed onto Cole. He absorbed up the electricity that pulsed through Cole and the earth ninja limped as it stopped. Jay stepped back and started to brush his hair down that stood on end. Nya reached over and rested a hand on Cole's arm.

"Cole? Cole!" Nya called but stopped removing her hand slowly. Zane began to moved Cole back into a comfortable position. She was a bit shaken and wiped her eye with her arm. She sighed knowing that Cole needed to rest now. Nya sat next to Kai and thought to herself.

'He said that Pythor wanted to break him? What could that mean? Why Cole though? I was in his grasp but he let me go.' Nya hadn't noticed everyone had their saucer eyes on her. Kai placed a hand on her leg in a comforting way.

"What did he say?" Kai asked lightly and softly to make sure Nya was okay with the question. Nya put her hand on top of Kai's and gave it a squeeze.

'Why would Pythor want to break Cole?' Nya asked herself as she stared into space and ignored the question asked. She then realized what Pythor tried to do.

'He broke Cole because he was the leader! Pythor tried to break Cole to the point where he was scared and he couldn't help us! He was trying to weakened us! And was going to do it one by one...'

* * *

**Hey everyone! Its the May the first and I have a chapter for you! I have some sad news.. Don't worry I am not endun the story so soon but I now have answers to my struggles in writing and reading. I have dyslexia, I didn't know if that is spelt right but it came up in suggestions. If you don't know what dyslexia is it means that when you read and write it makes it difficult like switching letters or words. My dislexia its that bad but it always made me fall behind. I never told my teachers because I didn't want them to treat me differently from the other kids, I didn't want to be special. I woul never stop writing and reading, I love it too much. Writing is hard for me but it helps me. Thats really all the news I have for now, see ya all later.**

**LeonardoTheLeader~**

**oh wait one more thing.. I am getting a name change to something like BlackPiano1721**


	24. A Dreamless Dream

Chapter 24

Cole's P.O.V.

It was dark and my surrounds were heavy. I weighed down to the ground of emptiness. 'Is this a dream?'

I couldn't help but be scared. I hated it in here. My thoughts traveled back to being captured. 'Was I really back home or is it a trick? Is he testing to see if I was insane?'

It was hard to breathe. I don't like this place. I was on my hands and knees shaking. 'I'm insane aren't I?'

'Of course you are'

"W-who's there?" I called out in fear. That voice was oddly familiar, almost like my own. It laughed at me and I gulped.

'You are so naive Cole'

"Where am I? W-who are you?!" I was panicking. I'm so tired of being confused.

'Cole I am you'

My breathing went fast, I couldn't control it. I started to look around all I saw was darkness. I didn't even see my hands underneath me.

'Keep that up and our friends will find out we're crazy.'

"Y-you a-aren't me.. Get out of my head!" I started sobbing and my chest grew heavy. I don't know why I started crying but it all happened so fast.

'Shut up!'

I held my breath and choked on my sobs. I was shaking even worse then before, my arms could collapse any moment.

'Do you want my help?'

I hesitated, I barely knew who this was and they wanted to help me? I was going crazy and could admit that. I couldn't do this alone in the hands of Pythor. I was insane after all.

I nodded my head after my sobs subsided. I didn't know exactly what to except, I was tired of fighting battles alone.

'Pythor's gone, we don't need to worry about him anymore. We're home.'

"H-how can I believe you?" I asked questioning my trust for this person. I never got an answer from them.

'Cole, we need to wake up'

* * *

At that moment Cole shot up awake, panting and his face was damp. He was sitting up in a bed and he looked around to noticed he was in the same bedroom as before. Cole wiped his face from tears and coughed into his arm.

"Was it a nightmare?" A voice asked and Cole quickly swung his head that direction and saw the fire ninja seating in a chair next to his bed. Cole looked away after seeing him and he debated whether or not he should talk.

'Is this fake?' Cole thought to himself then recalled his dream where he was told it was real. Cole was still thinking about what he would do and what he would say if he was going to say anything.

Cole cleared his throat, "I... I don't know if I am even awake." His voice was almost normal but it was harsh against his throat. Kai wasn't excepting an answer but he was surprised he got one.

It was silent for awhile and it was time for Cole to ask a question. Cole wanted to test what was going on around him. "How... was I rescued?"

Kai was taken by surprise again but he kept is composure to be on Cole's good side. "Well it wasn't easy. There where snake guards everywhere and they almost got us.-"

Kai went on explaining the rescue to Cole, the reason Cole asked was to see if some things would match up with what he knew.

So far everything did and Cole held his breathe at the end of the explanation holding in a cough. Cole threw his head into his elbow and started to cough.

"Cole? You already?" Kai asked as he grabbed his crutches and stood from his chair. Cole groaned in response and failed to hold in another cough. "Do you need some water?"

Cole nodded and coughed again into his elbow. He started to tear up from the coughing. He looked up wiping his eyes and saw Kai on crutches going to the door.

Cole was confused seeing him with crutches but he remember the explanation was cut short from his coughing. Cole coughed violently again and his dry throat ached and burned.

"Hey! We need some water in here!" Kai called from the doorway and immediately foot steps were heard from above.

Kai went away from the doorway and Nya sped walked in. She went to the side of the bed and handed Cole the glass of water. Cole's shaking hand reached for the glass. Without thinking he drank the water and his throat was satisfied with its cool feel.

'Is it poison?' Cole asked himself, 'No they wouldn't do this to me, would they?'

'Course not'

'Why are you still here?'

'You wanted help right?'

Cole sighed, "oh great.." He let his head fell into his hand.

"Cole? You alright?" Nya asked and Cole looked to her. He only nodded and she smiled. "Your warming up to us pretty quickly. Anything on your mind?"

Cole was going through a stage of hesitation. Why would he do? Say something?

'Don't let them know we're insane.'

Cole's eyes left Nya's and his hands clasped over his ears. He was panting as if he just ran a marathon. Cole began to tremble and sweat.

"Cole? Cole! What's going on?!" Nya quickly and handed the empty glass to Kai.

"I-I.." Cole couldn't answer and a single tear ran down his cheek. Nya tried to look in Cole's eyes and she rested her hand on his arm. Cole pulled his arm out of Nya's grip and crawled back away from them. "Get away from me!"

In Cole's eyes everything was a lie, he was back at Pythor's lair. He saw Pythor and his snake minion with his whip. He eyes widened and shut when he saw the whip coming towards him. The whip never came only a light hand on his arm.

"Cole, it's ok"

* * *

**Hey my fellow readers and writers! I know I am disappointed with this chapter too! It is short but its something right? Marching band started up and to make matters worse and fell down my stairs yesterday and sprain my ankle! So basically I am saying I am kinda stressed out and now I am limping all over the place. Yay! -_-**

**Wrapping things up! PM me anytime! I am active just struggle to update. So peace for now and see you all later! **

_**LeonardoTheLeader~ **_


End file.
